Jamais moi sans toi
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Harry est dans le passé. A Serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Remus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes très chers compatriotes! Me revoilà avec une histoire tout fraiche! Ce n'est pas une comédie exclusif mais une histoire que j'aime écrire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Comme toutes mes histoires, ceci est une fiction sur un couple homosexuel dont présence de slash donc vous êtes prévenus!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A Serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Remus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

Normalement le POV est d'Harry mais peut-être que ça va un peu changer je ne sais pas encore.

**Prologue.**

Ma vie. Quelle vie... Je suis Harry James Potter ... Mais vous devez surement me connaitre sous le nom de "Survivant" ou "L'élu"... Je suis une célébrité dans le monde sorcier, célèbre pour avoir tué un homme le Grand Mage noir, célèbre pour avoir été la victime d'une prophétie très simple "Tuer ou être tuer"... mais bien sur personne ne regarde le fait que j'ai été un bambin qui a perdu ses parents, qui a vécu dans une famille moldue qui l'a battu jour après jour pendant chaque vacance d'été, pour avoir combattu monstres, mangemorts, pour avoir tuer, aimer...Oui aimer, j'ai aimé, non j'aime. Draco Lucius Malefoy ... ex-mangemort ... elfe ... sang-pur? C'est mon mari... Oui je n'ai que 17 ans et je suis marié avec mon ex meilleur ennemi...

Quelle ironie! Et puis je me retrouver là grâce à mon ami Dobby! Oh vous ne savez pas où je suis? Je suis à Poudlard ... en 1976... oui j'ai remonté le temps, pourquoi me direz-vous? Parce que le monde que j'ai sauvé est horrible, plus horrible que l'on aurait pu se l'imaginer...

**Chapitre 1: On dit: "Le Début se fait après une fin..." Mais si il n'y avait pas vraiment de fin? Il y aurait-il un véritable commencement?.**

Alors me voilà, je marche vers le bureau de Albus Dumbledore. Il est mort à mon époque... tué par Severus Rogue, et je l'en remercie, ne me regardez pas comme ça! Albus souffrait, de par son âge, et par la malédiction qui bouffait son être à cause de Voldemort... Mais j'ai compris une chose: "Ce n'est pas Le Lord qui a corrompu le monde sorcier, c'est le monde sorcier qui a corrompu Le Lord".

-Mr White! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin! Il est sur que votre lettre m'a grandement intrigué, oh oui, je suis très intrigué...

Il n'a pas tellement changé... Toujours sa barbe, ses lunettes en croissant de lune et ses yeux pétillants qui ne vous lâchent jamais...

-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de me voir. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je souhaite rentrer dans votre école...

Ma voix est neutre, ni chaleureuse ni froide, juste ... neutre. A croire que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y entrer pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'être indifférent, car rien ne m'intéresse plus que mon Draco mais il n'est pas là...

-Vous n'êtes pas du genre à tourner autour ton pot, Mr White...

-Non, en effet... Il y a pour certaines choses, la nécessité d'aller droit au but!

-Je voie, je voie, mais je pense que vous êtes suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que je suis sceptique face à votre arrivé ...

-Vous non plus vous ne tournez pas autour du pot ... Alors je serais bref ... Je me nomme Christophe Draco White, je ne suis pas mangemort, je n'ai pas de marque, je ne veux pas tuer Voldemort mais je ne veux pas non plus m'y allier... je ne vous apprécie guère... je suis marié à un homme... j'ai 17 ans... j'ai perdu ma famille il y a bien longtemps... je suis dans les archives du ministère... je n'aime pas les tomates... je suis un élève assidu...et je serais ravi d'entrer dans votre école de magie puisque je suis un sorcier. Quoi dire d'autre?

-Et bien, rien de plus... rien de plus... Je ferais tout mon possible pour que demain vous soyez réparti dans mon école...

-Sur ce je vous laisse...

Voilà maintenant vous savez, j'ai changé d'identité, d'apparence, d'histoire, de vie... Ce choix a été dur, j'ai du me séparer de l'homme que j'aimais, mais c'est pour son bien que j'ai fait cela, je ne pourrais plus jamais le rejoindre mais ... j'espère que j'arriverais à changer le passé pour qu'il ait un avenir meilleur...

Oh j'oubliais une partie importante: Je suis toujours brun mais avec des mèches rouges foncées! Que voulez vous Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours! Et Draco aimait bien mes mèches... J'ai toujours mes yeux verts mais ils me semblent éteins... depuis que je suis loin de Draco... Rien n'a changé me direz-vous ... mais en fait si ... je n'ai plus aucune ressemblance avec mon père ... avec les Potters... mes traits sont doux mais mon expression faciale ne montre qu'une indifférence la plus total... Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Draco... Mon Draco...

Me voilà déjà sous le choixpeau magique... comment? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... je réfléchissais... beaucoup peut-être un peu trop ... ça me rend nostalgique...

-Serpentard!

Oh... vraiment, mais cela ne m'étonne pas trop, j'ai failli y aller, il y a longtemps...

Je me dirige vers la table des verts et argents... Ils ont l'air ... Serpentard... oui! Vous savez avec le regard calculateur alors que leurs visages sont neutres... Mais bon je ne m'y intéresse guère... très peu de choses m'intéresse ici ... sauf Draco mais il n'ai pas là...

-A quoi penses-tu? Me demande Severus, oh Rogue! Je ne le connais pas ici... Je le regarde, et n'y voit aucune malveillance... sauf de la curiosité... je sourie et dis:

-A mon mari... Mais je croyais que la curiosité était une qualité de Lion...

Je le voie rougir mais très très légèrement... Mais il reprend contenance et alors qu'il allait, et ça j'en suis sur, me parler de mon "mari?" je le devance et dit:

-Chut, c'est un secret...

Et il n'a plus reparlé, juste des regards et une nouvelle amitié...

Mon premier jour ... les gens me regardent beaucoup... Qui suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je arrivé aussi tard? Serpentard! Est-ce un mangemort? Les gens se posent beaucoup de questions, mais ne m'en pose aucune, pourquoi? Surement à cause de mon air d'indifférence... Je ne parle qu'à Severus. Cela ne doit faire qu'une demi journée que je suis là et les gens m'ont déjà surnommé "L'indifférent White". J'ai faim, il est l'heure de prendre mon petit-déjeuner mais voilà alors que j'allais à la Grande-Salle, je tombe sur une énième dispute, à ce qu'il parait, entre mon ami et les Maraudeurs...

-Alors mon cher Servillus! Que fait un petit Serpentard seul dans les couloirs? Demande James Potter la baguette à la main.

-Surement en train de marcher pour aller manger, mais ça je ne pense pas que tu puisses le comprendre vu le vide sidéral qui te sert de cerveau...

-Le petit nouveau t'aurait-il rejeté comme que tu sois aussi vexé? Ça se comprend qui voudrait être ami avec toi? Mais bon entre mangemort on devrait se serrer les coudes, non? Demande méchamment Sirius Black.

Je m'avance, Remus Lupin me voit mais ne dit rien. Il a l'air confus. Moi je parle de ma voix neutre et indifférente:

-C'est de moi que vous parlez?

-Quand on parle du loup...

-Oui, il est toujours là mais jamais là où on le croirait... Dis-je en regardant Remus qui est surpris mais ne dis toujours rien. Moi je reprend:

-Mais je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présenté... Christophe White et vous?

-...

-...

-Se sont Potter et Black, derrière il y a Lupin et Pettigrow... Les abrutis de Poudlard!

-Ferme-la sale mangemort! Crie James...

Je le regarde navré, lui a l'air surpris...

-Severus?

-Euh oui...

-Es-tu un mangemort?

Il me regarde surpris... mais ne dit rien...

-Je n'aime pas être ignoré.

Je dis d'une voix sans ton, mais qui glace chaque personne présente. Ça c'est Draco qui me l'a appris.

-Non, je ne suis pas un mangemort...

-Menteur! Tu es bien un Serpentard! Un sale mange...

-Potter!

Il se tait, mon ton est sec et sans appel.

-Ose encore une fois dire que mon ami est un mangemort alors que c'est faux et tu auras à faire à moi...

-Et tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, le nouveau?

Je souris, malicieusement, démoniaquement, et d'un ton doucereux je lui dis:

-Oh non, pourquoi le serais-tu? Tant que tu ne gènes pas mon ami...

Je les voie déglutir pourtant je ne les ai pas menacé, n'est-ce pas?

-Pourrions-nous devenir ami? Me demande Remus, les yeux brillants. Bien sur tes amis seraient mes amis... Finit-il en regardant Severus qui ne peut retenir son expression de stupeur.

-Se serait avec plaisir, ... Remus. Potter, Black ... Pettigrow fermaient la bouche ou vous risqueraient d'avaler quelque chose de pas comestible. J'ai été ravi de notre discussion Remus, mais je croie que mon ventre a raison de moi.

Je le voie sourire. Aprécirait-il mon humour? Draco l'aimait beaucoup lui. Potter, Black ainsi que Pettigrow ne parlent plus, ils sont comme stupéfiés. Leur meilleur ami vient de demander l'amitié de leur pire ennemi: Les Serpentards.

Je souris à Remus et hoche respectueusement la tête aux autres, puis Severus et moi nous partons.

Severus est du genre posé. C'est un jeune homme qui préfère réfléchir qu'agir. Alors pendant notre allé vers mon premier cours, il m'interroge:

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que l'aime. Parce que je veux changer les choses. Parce que je ne les digère pas! Ils y auraient encore pleins d'autres réponses à ta question, mon ami!

Il rougit mais sourit. Lui aussi il apprécie mon humour. Comme Draco!

-Mais mon pourquoi pose beaucoup de questions ... Pourquoi es-tu mon ami? Pourquoi es-tu l'ami de Remus? Pourquoi avait-il l'air apaisé alors qu'il cache un horrible secret? Pourquoi es-tu à serpentard? ... Pourquoi es-tu marié?

Je le souris, mes yeux pétillent à l'annonce du mot "marié". Je fais mine de réfléchir et dis:

-Je répond à une de tes questions! La meilleur: "Pourquoi suis-je marié? Parce que notre amour est si grand si beau, que nous avons pas pu attendre! Et puis une union nous permet de croire que rien ne pourra nous séparer...

Mon voix se fait plus triste... je repense à lui comme tout le temps:

-Il s'appelle Draco! Il est beau, tu sais? Pour tout te dire, il est ... parfait!

Nous arrivons devant la salle de l'histoire de la magie. J'ai un air amoureux, hihi, Draco! Je voie les autres élèves me regarder bizarrement. Et bien quoi n'ont-ils jamais vu un homme amoureux? Ou alors c'est parce que je n'ai pas mon air d'indifférence et que je pétille de vie. Je voie Remus et lui souris avant de rentrer dans la salle dont la porte vient de s'ouvrir.

-Parler de lui à l'air de te refaire vivre... Me dis Severus alors que nous nous sommes installés au fond de la salle. Je sort un parchemin et une plume magique qui écriera tout ce que le professeur dira. Puis je me retourne vers mon ami, la tête posée sur ma main gauche et le sourire aux lèvres. Alors que j'allais parler, je voie Remus s'installer au côté de Severus.

Dire que la classe est surprise serait un euphémisme. Personne ne parle et les trois autres maraudeurs ont un air boudeur mais résigné. Remus nous sourit mais rougit de gène face aux regards des autres. Severus leur jette à tous des regards noirs qui en fait retourner plus d'un. Moi je me contente de lever mon sourcil ce qui fait retourner le reste des élèves rebelles.

-Puis-je vous poser une question?

-Bien sur Remus.

-Mphm rétorque Severus.

Je voie Remus sourire face à l'attitude de Severus. Puis il me regarde et me demande:

-De quoi parliez-vous pour que l'indifférent White sourit?

Severus me regarde pour me demander l'autorisation de parler, je souris et hoche la tête.

-De son mari! Le "parfait" Draco! Mais chut, c'est un secret! Rajoute Severus souriant légèrement.

Le dit Remus a les yeux écarquillés. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il vient d'apprendre que j'étais marié ou parce qu'il a vu Severus "légèrement" sourire.

-Tu es marié!

-Oui! A mon Draco! Que je l'aime!

-Et où est-il?

-... Loin, trop loin. Mais cessons de parler de moi! Les maraudeurs, c'est bien comme ça qu'on les appelle?, ne vont pas se fâcher de te voir avec nous?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas! Je leur ai expliqué deux ou trois trucs et ils ont finalement compris...

Remus regarde Severus avec des yeux ... hum... prédateurs?

La journée est passé à une vitesse incroyable! A vrai dire la semaine est passée à une vitesse incroyable! Remus venait souvent avec nous pendant les heures de libre. Il a l'air de beaucoup apprécié Severus. Ce dernier ne le rejette pas non plus. Je leur parle quelque fois de Draco... Remus m'a avoué son petit problème de fourrure après que Severus lui ai demandé de le faire. Et il m'a alors dit que son loup se sentait apaisé face à moi... Severus lui parlait quelque fois de Voldemort et de sa décision de le recruter mais il avait refusé une fois, et il ne savait pas si il sera toujours vivant pour refuser une deuxième fois...  
>Bref on apprenait à se connaitre petit à petit.<p>

Nous sommes maintenant Vendredi et l'après-midi est libre pour notre année. Alors Severus et moi nous nous décidons à aller sous l'arbre au bord du lac. Severus est plongé dans son livre, mais je voie bien qu'il ne cesse de réfléchir ... à Remus? Moi je ferme mes yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends les rires de quelqu'un, j'ouvre les yeux et voie les Maraudeurs s'approcher. Ils ne nous voient que quand ils se retrouvent devant nous. Potter et Black ont l'air d'hésiter à faire ou dire quelque chose. Remus lui sourit de toute ses dents et:

-Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous?

-Bien sur que non! Déclare Severus qui ne lisait pas tant que ça.

-Se sera avec plaisirs! Je dis malicieusement.

-Mphm!

-Euh... Rem'...

-Aller venez! Ce ne sont pas des Serpentards qui vous feront peurs?

La pic fait mouche. Les quatre jeunes hommes s'installent près de nous, enfin près de Remus qui est près de Severus...

Moi, et mon air indifférent regardons ce petit monde.

-C'est incroyable la différence qu'il y a entre ton air de maintenant et celui du premier cours d'histoire de la magie! Déclare Black d'un air renfrogné mais tout de même curieux. Il a l'air d'attendre une réponse qui ne vient pas, enfin jusqu'à que Severus et Remus disent en même temps:

-C'est un secret!

-Oh... alors parlons d'autre chose ... Quidditch?

-Il adorait ça! Moi aussi d'ailleurs! Mais il ne m'a jamais battu! Nous étions les plus forts!

-Euh ... de qui tu parles?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, ... parce que c'est un secret!

Dis-je avec mon air amoureux. Je les voie avec leur air ébahi enfin Sev' et Rem' ne font que sourire tendrement.

-Serait-ce la seule personne qui arriverait à t'enlever ce masque d'indifférence?

-Masque? Ce n'est pas un masque! A part lui rien ne m'intéresse!

-Et nous?

-A par lui et vous deux... Rien ne m'intéresse!

-Euh ... Nous parlions de Quidditch... Tu disais que tu étais fort?

-Et lui aussi! Dis-je rêvesement.

-Oui et lui aussi... Tu enfin Vous jouyez à quel poste?

-Attrapeurs!

-C'est vrai? Moi aussi je suis attrapeur!

-Et c'est le plus fort! Déclare Sirius.

-Mouais!

-Euh ça te dirait un match? Deux contre deux? Demande James, oubliant surement que je suis un serpentard.

-Oui! Mais...

Je suis interrompu. Car une lumière vive fait son apparition devant nous.

-Maitre, Dobby est revenu pour vous! Et il vous a amené une surprise!

Voilà pour un début, alors elle vous plait mon histoire?

J'espère que n'y a pas trop de fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta...

Sur ce, je vous laisse!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour … J'ai cru comprendre que pleiiins de gens pensent que la surprise c'est „Draco" ben juste pour vous casser ce sera pas lui! Mouahahaha, moi diabolique? Mais non juste … d'un genre particulier!

Mais bon j'ai cru comprendre que l'histoire vous plaisait! Et personne ne m'a fait de remarque sur d'hypothétique faute d'orthographe! Quel exploit, né?

Je pense avoir répondu à vos reviews, si ce n'ai pas le cas j'en suis navrée!

Bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Remus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

Normalement le POV est d'Harry mais peut-être que ça va un peu changer je ne sais pas encore.

_Je suis interrompu. Car une lumière vive fait son apparition devant nous. _

_-Maitre, Dobby est revenu pour vous! Et il vous a amené une surprise!_

**Chapitre2: Un jour, Draco m'a dit: "L'or véritable ne craint pas le feu", ce même jour j'ai fait ma demande de mariage à Draco et il a accepté ... devant tout la Grande-Salle. **

-Une surprise Dobby? Qu'est-ce? Je demande tout content de revoir mon vieil ami.

-C'est Dobby la surprise, maitre Chris. J'ai été envoyé par Lui! Il me dit de vous dire ... de garder en mémoire leur phrase contre le monde! Il dit aussi qu'il vous rejoindra, et qu'il fera tout pour! Aussi que Granger est stupide et que Weasmoche est toujours aussi roux! Il vous embrasse et vous rejoindra!

Et sur c'est dernier mot, Dobby s'en va. Moi je reste planté là, à fixer le lieu où se trouver Dobby il y a à pleines quelques secondes. Je lève la tête. Je sens en moi disparaitre toute indifférence. Les mots de Draco me reviennent: "L'or véritable ne craint pas le feu". Je pouvais tout surmonter... et c'est Dobby qui me l'a rappelé... ou Draco!

-Chris? Ça va? Qui étais-ce? Me demande Severus, mi-inquiété mi-surpris par la flamme de détermination qui flambe dans mes yeux.

-Tout va bien, Sev'. Un vieil ami vient de m'ouvrir les yeux! Je sens que le temps calme où ce cher Lord a fait la loi ne va plus s'éterniser... et où ce cher accro au citron ne sera plus le gentil ... Moi Christophe Draco White est venu ici pour changer ce monde, j'y arriverait... Et Draco sera la pour me seconder. Vous serez là?

-... Bien sur!

-Nous serons là pour toi quoi que tu fasses... qui que tu soit!

-Alors il est temps de commencer le jeu...

Sev' et Rem' me regardent bizarrement mais avec confiance. Je leur en remercie intérieurement. Ils ne comprennent pas la situation... Mais ils sont tout de même là pour me soutenir...

-Et si on allait manger?

Je rentre dans la grande-Salle le sourire aux lèvres. Je reste au bas des portes pour laisser tous les élèves avoir des yeux écarquillés par mon soudain changement d'attitude.

Mon mode "Serpentard" enclenché, je dis:

-Et bien je sais que je suis beau mais si un certain elfe vous voyait vous ne seriez surement plus de ce monde!

Et comme pour appuyer mes paroles, le ciel gronde. Les élèves quand à eux sursautent.

Je m'avance vers ma table, mais une espèce de masse de ventre sur patte a pris ma place. Prenant mon regard le plus hautain et ma voix la plus glaciale je dis:

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de déplacer la masse de graisse qui vous sert de corps de ma place... s'il vous plait?

-Vire de là le nouveau! Ose-t-il me répondre. Moi pas content du tout... Je le voie sortir "discrètement" sa baguette" mais avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, je souris glacialement et:

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il se croit fort?

Et je le regarde, dans les yeux, vous voulez savoir ce que je lui ai fait? Je lui ai envoyé les pires images du monde d'où je viens, les tortures, les meurtres, tout. Je le voie pâlir. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux sans vie, et il court en couinant tel un rat que l'on aurait écrasé la queue.

Et je m'assoie. Personne ne comprend ce qui vient de se passer. Tant mieux car si il savait...

-Et bien mangeons, mes chers amis Serpentard!

Le lendemain matin, mon mode "Méchant Serpentard" s'est éteins pour laisser place à mon unique indifférence mais plus avec mes deux meilleurs amis: Sev' et Rem'. Qui ne m'ont posé aucune question, même si je voie bien Severus ronger son frein.

Mon premier cour est Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal (DCFM). Le professeur, ex-auror, Mr Grandez, est plutôt sympathique enfin surtout avec les Lions, avec nous il est plutôt distant; essayant même de ne pas nous apprendre des sorts de défenses pour vous dire... Mais bon c'est pas comme si j'en avais vraiment besoin...

-Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sort de Patronus... Il est extrêmement dur... Oh facile de compréhension mais le fait que lorsqu'on se retrouve en face de détraqueurs, ce sort n'est plus aussi facile... Les bases vous ont été expliquées la semaine dernière ... Bien ... Qui a déjà été entrainé à faire ce sort? ... Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin ainsi que Mr Pettigrow je comprends je comprends j'imagine que c'est grâce à votre père, Mr Potter! Bien bien, Mr White... Vous cinq venez chacun me faire une démonstration de votre talent!

Je voie James et Sirius sourirent de fièreté en s'avançant. Quels vont être leurs patronus? Et Peter je ne pensait pas qu'il y arriverait. Oh et Remus! Quel courageux garçon!

-Spero Patronus! S'écrient James et Sirius en même temps.

Un lion et un aigle apparait un peu flou. Se plaçant au côté de leurs maitres. Lion pour James et Aigle pour Sirius. Mais après quelques secondes disparaissent.

Les Gryffondors s'exclament de joie et de fièreté alors que les Serpentards les regardent de haut comme si eux aussi pouvait faire une telle chose ... ce qui n'est pas le cas!

Puis c'est au tour de Peter qui fait apparaitre un raton laveur plus que flou. Remus lui c'est une panthère qui apparait, plutot net. Panthère qui me dit beaucoup de chose ... oui je connais cette panthère ... je la connais même très bien...

Puis je me rend compte que tout le monde me regarde, attendant que je fasse le sort...

-Spero Patronus!

Un magnifique phénix apparait, grand majestueux d'une netteté incopiable. C'est ... magique.

-... Bien... bien ... je voie que vous n'aurez pas besoin de travail mais seriez-vous capable de reproduire ... ce petit phénix face aux détraqueurs?

-Vous ne pourrez imaginer tout ce que je pourrais faire devant des détraqueurs...

Je finis avec une voix mystérieuse. Puis nous mangeons du chocolat enfin les autres en mangent moi je n'en ai pas besoin ... j'ai l'habitude ... donc mon patronus de me prendre plus autant d'énergie...

La journée se passe vite ... comme toujours ... mais voilà ... alors que je rentre dans ma salle commune ... je voie Sev' se faire asperger par une glu verte par un sort d'un autre Serpentard. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur face au rire plus qu'idiot de mes camarades...

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ici? Sev'?

-Je ...

-Oh! Mais ne serait-ce pas ce bon fidèle White qui vient à la rescousse du sev'sev'? Mais je comprend quand on est incapable de se débrouiller seul...

-Incapable de se débrouiller seul? ... Parce que lorsque vous voyez un ami aidé un autre cela veut dire "incapable de se débrouiller seul"? Mais alors vous êtes tous des incapables! Car qui s'aident entre aux après une blague de ses Maraudeurs?

-Ce sont des traites-à-leur-sang! Avec leurs blagues stupides!

-Ils ne savent même pas se battre face à face juste capable de faire des ... "blagues"

-Et ça retombe sur nous! Toujours!

-Parce que nous sommes des "Serpentards"! Moi je dis qu'il nous faut un chef!

-Oui! Qui parlera en notre nom et qui bottera leur cul!

-Ouais!

Tous les élèves dans la salle commune se mettent à discuter énergiquement à leur "nouveau chef". Moi je les regarde, et lance un sort pour nettoyer Sev' qui me remercie.

-Mais qui?

-Il faudrait qu'il soit fort, puissant, intelligent, rusé, sournois, ...

-Mais aussi qu'il sache parler, discuter, rouler les gens, et surtout qu'il puisse jouer avec eux!

-Un parfait Serpentard!

-Un parfait Serpent...

-Ahhhh

-...

Une fille vient de crier. Cette même fille descend en trombe. Les yeux paniqués, regardant autour d'elle avec panique. Elle tremble et à les larmes aux yeux:

-Mons... monstre... partout ... par-partout!

-Merde encore une de leur stupide blague!

-Il faut faire quelques choses!

-Elle est en train de faire une crise de panique! Vite

Tout le monde est paniqué, affolé, moi je crie:

-Assez!

Plus personne ne bouge, seul la jeune fille gémit:

-Monstre!

Je m'approche d'elle, je prend son visage entre mes mains et la regarde dans les yeux, je fais la même chose que j'ai fait avec le jeune homme dans la Grande-Salle mais au lieu de lui envoyer d'horribles images, je l'apaise avec un paysage féérique... Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille a séché ses larmes et me remercie.

-Ouais, merci! S'exclament les autres élèves qui cette fois ont vu ce que j'ai fait, bien qu'il n'ai pas tout compris...

-Ce n'ai rien! Je vous les dit! Je suis près à aider mes amis! Mais aussi ma maison! Toute ma maison!

-Et-tu un mangemort? Demande soudainement un jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil.

-_Comment oses-tu?_

J'ai parlé en fourchelangue sans m'en rendre compte. Oser me comparer avec ... avec ses ... "sorciers"... Mais mon intervention à déclencher un froid dans la salle commun, un froid de peur mais aussi de respect...

-Je suis désolé! Mais oser me demander si je suis un mangemort, moi? C'est ... plus jamais! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Ma voix est glaciale, et sans-appel. Ils hochent la tête et je reprend:

-Je ne suis ni pour Voldemort, ni pour Dumbledore! Se sont deux fous qui sont près à tout pour régner! Que se soit pour un monde de ténèbres ou de lumières, dans les deux camps ils tuent, massacrent, torturent, et maudirent! Moi je suis là pour changer ce monde corrompu! Pour changer tous les stéréotypes du monde sorcier! Pour changer les propos sur notre maison! Je suis un Serpentard car je suis rusé, intelligent, et que je sais ce que je veux faire! Je ne suis pas à Serpentard parce que je vais devenir un mangemort! Et tout ce qui oseront me comparer aux adeptes du Lord ou aux adeptes d'Albus, alors ils subiront mon courroux!

-...

-Amen! Répond ironiquement Sev', mais fier tout de même.

-Je crois que l'on a trouvé notre nouveau chef!

-Si notre chef n'est ni pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ni pour le professeur Dumbledor alors nous ne serons ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre!

-Ouais!

Et je suis devenu le chef des sixièmes et septièmes années des Serpentards... Non en faite de toute la maison car les trois premières années suivent la quatrième année qui suit la cinquième qui suit les sixièmes... Ils me regardent tous avec respect... Et tout cela c'est fait en une nuit... comme si la nouvelle a traversé tout le cachot... Je suis le nouveau chef!

Me voilà dans la grande-Salle, à 7H30 ... un samedi... avec à table toute la maison... Ce matin lorsque je suis descendu, un groupe de plusieurs derniers années m'attendaient, ils se sont écartés de mon chemin quand je suis passé mais aussi du celui de Severus quand il est passé. Il y a quelques privilèges à être le meilleur ami du nouveau chef. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir face à Remus... Mais voilà c'est un peu oppressant. Alors lorsque je termine mon petit-déjeuner, je fais comprendre à tout ce petit monde que je veux être "seul".

En faite, je veux aller à la bibliothèque. Et je veux savoir si il n'y aurait pas quelques livres que je n'aurait pas encore lu... peut-être dans la section des créatures magiques ... il y a toujours des choses à apprendre et puis... BOUM

-Merde! Je suis vraiment désolé!

-Hum... Ce n'ai rien!

-Laissez je vais ramasser!

-Merci!

Je ramasse tout les livres de la personne que j'ai bousculé. Mon coeur rate un battement. C'est Lily, Lily Potter enfin Evans... On se regarde dans les yeux... Le même vert émeraudes... Je détourne vivement la tête et je me présente avec un petit sourire timide:

-Christophe White!

-Lily Evans! Il est rare de voir un Serpentard s'excuser!

-Mais ça peut arriver! Dis-je d'un ton un peu vexé!

-Oh je ne voulais pas ... je ...

-Ce n'est rien! J'avais compris que ma maison n'était pas vraiment bien vu pourtant nous ne sommes pas tous terribles!

-Oui! Je sais c'est bête! Tu sais je suis amie avec Severus! Mais avec la mésentente entre nos maisons on a du mal à se voir...

-Et bien Remus reste bien avec nous pourtant...

-Oui... c'est vrai je ...

-Evans! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un Serpentard?

-Grown! Se n'ai rien on discutait!

-Tu "discutais" avec un horrible serpent!

-Oui! Et alors? Ça te pose un problème?

Et Lily s'en va en colère. Grown reste en face de moi. Il me regarde et sourit méchamment:

-Tu as peut-être réussi à embobiner les Maraudeurs et Lily mais nous tu ne le pourras pas, White! Sinon...

-C'est une menace?

-Oui en quelques sortes...

-Je joue pas avec moi, petit Lion! Tu pourrais tomber sur plus fort que toi!

Après cette petite "discution", je suis un peu sur les nerfs! Draco est loin, je n'ai pas revu Dobby, Sev' et Rem' sont introuvables et surtout je suis face à un abruti, dans la Grande Salle, qui a osé injurié Lily parce qu'elle a parlé avec moi. Bien sur je me suis levé, ordonné de rester assis aux autres et je me suis approché:

-Vil Serpent, moi? Comment me connais-tu pour dire ça?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaitre pour savoir que tu n'es qu'un mangemort...

J'aurais voulu le déchiqueter, le massacrer, le torturer mais ... une lumière blanche apparait. Éblouissante, aveuglante. Puis une baguette à la main se place sous la gorge de cet abruti, une voix froide et remplis de mille torture dit:

-Comment as-tu osé appeler mon mari?

* * *

><p>Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre! D'ailleurs je sais pas combien il y aura... il faudrait que je me fixe une limite, tiens... mais de combien de chapitres, je vous le demande!

Merci pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas si je vous ai tous répondu en tout cas merci! Et pour les anonymes … et bien je ne pourrais pas vous répondre mais merci quand même !

Ce chapitre sera d'un point de vue de plusieurs personnes … surement de Severus, Draco bien sur et peut-être Rémus ou/et Lily!

Bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A Serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Rémus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

Pour ce chapitre, le POV changera...

* * *

><p><em>-Vil Serpent, moi? Comment me connais-tu pour dire ça?<em>

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaitre pour savoir que tu n'es qu'un mangemort..._

_J'aurais voulu le déchiqueter, le massacrer, le torturer mais ... une lumière blanche apparait. Éblouissante, aveuglante. Puis une baguette à la main se place sous la gorge de cet abruti, une voix froide et remplis de mille torture dit:_

_-Comment as-tu osé appeler mon mari?_

**Chapitre3: Qui a dit que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor pour mon grand cœur?**

POV Severus

C'est un jeune homme blond, au long cheveux retenus en catogan mais dont quelques mèches retombent sur son visage. Visage rempli de rage et de colère. Moi qui a quelque fois peur des sautes d'humeurs de Chris, alors avec lui c'est pire... Il a toujours sa baguette pointer sous la gorge de Joyse.

-Et bien, infâme détritus, aurais-tu perdu ta langue? Ou bien es-tu juste stupide de ne pas répondre à un ordre d'un être de rang supérieur? Demande le jeune homme.

Dont les oreilles pointus me cloue sur place...

Qui dit oreille pointue dit elfe ...

Qui dit cheveu long sur un elfe dit famille royale ...

Et qui dit elfe de la famille royale en colère dit massacre à plein nez...

Je regarde Chris qui a les yeux illuminés et un sourire idiot sur le visage ... Je le pousse légèrement pour le faire réagir et le faret comprendre que son "mari" risque de tuer cet imbécile de Gryffondor.

-Draco, mon amour, après cette longue séparation tu ne trouves rien d'autre de plus intéressant que de m'ignorer pour être avec cet abruti congénital qui a osé injurié mon amie... Dit Chris' l'air boudeur mais avec une moue à craquer. Ah c'est tout un art d'agir comme un Serpentard, Joyse aura une dette de vie envers Chris mais en plus le blonde risque de revenir se venger car il avait oser "injurier" l'amie de son mari...

-Bien sur que non, mon cœur. Tu m'as tellement manqué! Et te voir t'en aller pour venir ici m'a brisé le cœur... J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné ... Que tu ne m'aimais plus...

Whoo je changement de caractère c'est fait en 1seconde09... Ce mec passe de la colère à l'amour aussi vite que Chris passe de ... expression niaise à son indifférence la plus totale...

-Tu sais que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi, et cela dans tout les sens du terme! Jamais je ne pourrais t'effacer de ma mémoire car tu es tout pour moi, tu es ... mon souffle de vie...

Et ils s'embrassent ... Pff... Tel un roman à l'eau de rose ... Beurk! J'entends les filles soupirer ... En murmurant des "Oh, que c'est mignon"...

-Et bien, et bien! Et si vous vous présentiez jeune homme? Demande Albus qui vient d'apparaitre "comme par magie" à son siège.

-En toute politesse, il serait préférable que vous vous présentiez avant de me demander mon nom... Répond le blond d'une voix sec, ah ben il est redevenu en colère ...

Ouhhh ça tu ne l'as pas senti venir, hein vieux chnoque! Mais vraiment quoi, je m'amuse comme un fou avec eux! Chris qui ose renier la gentillesse d'Albus devant tout les Serpentards et son mari euh Draco qui ose répondre à Albus devant toute la Grande-Salle... Je me demande comment ils réagiraient devant le Lord ... Hihi ils danseraient peut-être en tutu pour lui montrer la "vie en rose"! hihihi... Ahem! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rires idiots, là? Hein? Un peu de sérieux devant le futur grand maître des potions, c'est-à-dire MOI!

-En toute politesse, il serait préférable que vous n'apparaissiez pas dans mon école sans demande!

C'est qu'il est courageux l'accro au citron... Il a pas vu l'aura meurtrière autour de l'elfe ou quoi... Ou alors il est plus fou que je ne le pensais...

-En toute politesse, il serait préférable de faire comprendre à vos "charges" qu'il doive du respect à un membre de la famille royale des elfes supérieurs, en plus du chef de la famille des Whites, qui plus est si cette même personne est le maître supra du clan des... (nda: héhéhé mouahahaha Harry est spécial oui oui! mais je ne vous le dirais pas tout de suite en quoi...)

-Voyons chéri, ne dévoile pas ma vie intime ainsi! Ou alors il faudra aussi lui dire ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on est seul ... Tout les deux ... Dans une salle ...

Je voie tous les élèves les yeux écarquillés même les Serpentards ... Même moi ... Qui aurait cru que l'indifférent White a autant de pouvoir, d'influence, ... De perversité! ... De tout ... Il aurait pu tous nous faire massacrer seulement en étant de la famille royale des elfes supérieurs... Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec le "maître supra du clan... de quel clan?

-Chéri je te présente Albus Dumbledore, directeur de cette majestueuse école qu'est Poudlard, Albus je vous présente mon mari Draco!

-Juste Draco?

-Oui! Cela vous pose-t-il un problème? Mr le directeur?

-Non, bien sur que non! Et bien je suis ravi d'accueillir dans mon humble école deux membres de la famille royale... Si nous pouvions tout de même en discuter dans mon bureau...

* * *

><p>POV Draco<p>

"Discuter dans mon bureau" pff, c'est tout Dumby ça, discuter et manipuler. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que la graaand Albus Dumbledore n'est qu'un manipulateur, certes un manipulateur du côté de la lumière mais un manipulateur quand même... Et dire que j'avais une grande estime pour lui dans ma jeunesse ... Hihihi dans ma jeunesse genre je suis vieil ... Mais j'ai tellement vécu ... Tellement vu ... Mais ce n'est rien comparer à Harry... Ou "Christophe" ... J'enlace mon mari en marchant vers ledit bureau... Bien sur Bubus m'a regardé bizarrement en voyant que je ne voulais plus le lâcher mais bon ... Il n'est pas né celui qui me séparera de mon amour...

-Sans vous offenser, jeunes gens, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que deux jeunes garçons de 17 ans, mariés, et apparaissant soudainement dans mon école alors que cela est impossible ... Commence ce cher directeur essayant de rentrer dans ma tête, mais bon un regard de Harry sur Albus et se dernier peut-être gêné? Ou perdu? Enfin je sais pas trop en tout cas Albus est tout de suite sorti de ma tête et ça grâce aux pouvoirs de mon amour... _Merci chéri!_

-Ahem ... Deux ... Deux membres de la famille royale en plus...

Je souris face au malaise de ce vieil homme. Mais par pitié peut-être je lui répond:

-Et bien nous sommes sorciers, non? Je demande prenant soin d'utiliser ma voix trainant et explicite comme si je parle à un gamin de 10 ans.

-En effet, tout comme les 560 élèves de cette école (nda: juste une supposition, en supposant qu'il y est une vingtaine d'élève par niveau) pourtant aucun ne serait capable d'apparaitre dans la grande-Salle "par magie de transport" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Reprend-il d'une voix assurée, pff bon ok c'est pas comme si j'aurais pu tourner en bourrique un grand sorcier comme lui... Enfin "grand sorcier" plus tellement maintenant... En tout cas pas avec moi dans les parages et encore moins avec Harry pas loin! Et nos chers ennemis...

-Non je ne vois pas... Dis-je d'une voix remplie d'innocence...

-Vous avez en quelque sortes transplaner! Comment? Me demande-t-il, quelque peu énervé par mon attitude, hihihi, relax mec!

M'enfin, je prend ma voix la plus triste et désespérée et:

-Par la force du désespoir et de l'amour! Si loin de mon mari je me sentais si seul! Il me fallait un moyen de le retrouver! Vous savez, les elfes supérieurs qui sont séparés de leur âme sœur on tendance à faire toujours en sorte de se retrouver, et alors l'impossible devient possible!

Dis-je en accentuant bien sur "elfes supérieurs" et "âme-sœur"... juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise...

-Bien sur ... J'imagine que vous voudriez rejoindre votre mari ... Dans mon école...

-En effet! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ma famille à déjà tout arranger pour mon inscription! Je serais donc répartie dans quelques minutes! Donc si nous pouvions retourner dans la grande-salle...

-...

-Bien! Je ne vous montre pas le chemin!

Et je pars main dans la main avec Harry. Je pense que j'ai bien cloué le bec de Bubus! Hihihi, Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours! On prend des passages secrets pour arriver en premier... Sur le chemin Harry me parle:

-Tu devras être envoyé chez les Lions, chéri! Me dit-il d'un ton mielleux...

-Chememe!

-Je sais, je sais! Mais tu vas voir tu vas les apprécier!

-Cheme!

-Et puis il y aura Rémus et Lily!

-Che!

-Et tout les autres que tu rencontreras, et les amènera à notre cause! Pour les anéantir avant qu'il s nous détruisent... Les Serpentards étaient les plus faciles, je suis leur chef ils me suivront, à par certain bien sur, ce qui ont déjà donné allégeance au Citronné ou à Cruella! Finit-il d'un ton amusé, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

-Tu sais que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi!

-Oui je sais! Mais Les Gryffondors ne sont pas connus pour leur présence d'esprit... M'avoue-t-il d'un air fataliste.

-Tu étais un Gryffondor! Je rapporte en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben oui c'est ce que je disais! Regarde avec qui je suis marié! Avoue-t-il en éclatant de rire.

-Idiot!

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire!

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes!

Oui c'est comme que je t'aime et bien plus!

-Gryffondor! Crie le choixpeau magique sur ma tête. Et d'une chose de faite! Je m'approche de la table et m'assoies juste à côté du futur patriarche des Potters.

Et C'est parti pour la torture! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour cela qu'on aime?

-Salut moi c'est Draco White-Yangley de la forest!

-James Potter...

* * *

><p>POV Harry<p>

Et voilà... Draco est à Gryffondor... Si il arrive à amener certaines personnes dans notre camps se sera parfait... Et ne manquera plus que les deux autres maisons ... ce serait si bien si Mione, Ron, Neville et Luna pouvaient être là ... ils seraient parfaits pour les maisons de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle... Oui se serait bien si il pouvait nous rejoindre ... Nous rejoindre pour détruire le clan maudit, ils nous ont fait tellement de mal... Mais la fin est plus proche qu'ils ne l'attendent ... Oh oui, ils nous ont sous-estimés, ils m'ont sous-estimés!

_"Je reviens à la maison  
>Dites au monde que je reviens à la maison<br>Laissez la pluie effacer toutes les douleurs d'hier  
>Je sais que mon royaume m'attend et qu'ils ont pardonné mes erreurs<br>Je reviens à la maison,  
>Dites au monde que je reviens" <em>(1)

* * *

><p>Je suis sur mon fauteuil préféré à regarder la scène devant moi... Dommage que je n'ai pas de pop-corn... Vous aussi vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe? Ah, c'est la stupidité de la jeunesse qui a encore frappée!<p>

La stupide victime: Teddy McGarren, Serpentard, 7éme année.

Le méchant mais super sexy : Draco Malefoy alias Draco White-Yangley de la forest, Gryffondor, 7éme année.

Lieu: La salle Commune des Serpentards.

Raison: McGarren a osé dire qu'il n'avait pas sa place chez les Serpents, oui Draco pas sa place chez les serpents, quelle ironie!

PS: McGarren était à l'infirmerie quand Draco a fait son entrée...

-Et bien je voie qu'avec l'âge, on devient plus stupide! Ou alors c'est naturel pour toi! Pauvre petit! Si laid et si rejeté!

-Comment oses-tu horrible Gryffondor?

-"Horrible"? C'est moi que tu traites d'horrible? Non mais je vais t'apprendre moi le respect!

-Le respect pour un lion, et puis quoi encore? Et vous tous qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'aider?

Hihihi, comme si ils vont s'en prendre au mari de leur chef... Bon certains on essayait de prévenir McGarren mais je les ai "intercepté" avant... Qu'on rigole un peu:

-Tu es vraiment mal tombé, petit! Tu t'en ai pris à plus fort que toi! Tu sais j'aurais pu faire cela en douceur ... Par la subtilité des Serpentards... Dis Draco d'un voix qui fait froid dans le dos, moi il me donne des frissons... ouhh que je l'aime!

-...

-Mais attend ! Je suis un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas?

-...

-Ne sont-ils brutaux et téméraires? Continue-t-il, sa voix s'abaissant de plus en plus, finassant dans un souffle glacé, présage de mort... d'un elfe outré... d'un être au pouvoir gigantesque et mortel...

-...

-Tu trembles? Voyons où est passé la fierté des Serpents? Reprend-t-il d'une voix plus humaine, mais tout de même froide.

_-ShiShiShi, Il est parti passer la "Serpe-hier"... (nda:serpillière)_

Ahem... Oui bon j'ai parlé en Fourchelangue et alors? Quand il prend sa voix d'elfe, ça me fait trembler d'envie, et j'ai du mal à rester calme...

Ils sont tous surpris enfin à par Draco qui sourit... Ça doit quand même faire froid dans le dos mes sifflements...

-Tu vas me faire du mal? Mais voyons tu es un Gryffondor! Reprend la stupide victime, dont la peur est visible... Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre un peu la situation...

-Qui a dit que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor pour mon grand cœur? Répond Draco, avec son sourcil fidèlement haussé.

-White? Tu n'es pas censé nous protéger? Me protéger! Rétorque-t-il en me pointant du doigt, moi je souris diaboliquement et lui répond avec tout mon naturel indifférence:

-Mais bien sur, McGarren... Mais tu as osé l'offenser!

-C'est un Gryffondor! Dit-il comme une insulte.

Ce qui me fâche énormément, alors je rétorque sèchement et comme si c'était l'excuse la plus correcte, pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre que si ils m'ont fait chef alors il me devait du respect mais aussi à mon mari ainsi qu'à mes amis, Gryffondor ou pas:

-C'est mon mari! Alors tu recevra ton châtiment pour outrage! Je ne suis pas ici pour faire couler la source de préjugés! Ici dans ma maison, tous devront respect cette maison mais aussi aux amis de la maison! Draco est mon mari, Severus mon ami, Rémus et Lily aussi! Si j'apprends que ma propre famille à oser s'en prendre à eux alors chef ou pas je vous le ferais regretter amèrement! J'ai été clair! Car je ne me répéterais pas! Dite, à ceux qui ne sont pas là, mes paroles et que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus! Nous sommes une grande famille alors comportons nous comme tel!

McGarren a les yeux ronds de surprise mais aussi d'horreur... ah il vient de capter dans quel merde il s'est fourré! Oh oui, le sourire glacial mais diabolique de mon amour en dit grand sur ces intentions... Et puis il a osé dire qu'il était "Horrible", Draco, éternel narcissique et parfait petit minois qui ne supporte pas que l'on puisse dire du mal de sa beauté... Ah McGarren je ne peux te dire qu'une chose: _Good Luck!_

* * *

><p>POV Remus.<p>

Quel étrange jeune homme... Draco... Draco White-Yangley de la forest... Le mari de Christophe... Elfe de la famille royal... Mais surtout depuis que Chris est arrivé tout à changer... Mon monde ... Ma vie... Mes amis... Enfin... on va dire que les Maraudeurs ont accepté un nouveau membre... Draco... Le seul qui avait pu mettre des sentiments sur le visage de "l'indifférent White"... Ils sont comme le ying et le yang, ils se complètent... Mais c'est tout de même incroyable avec quelle vitesse, les Maraudeurs ont accepté Draco! C'est comme si nous 6 avons toujours été ensembles!

Mais revenons au présent... Je suis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sur un fauteuil avec un livre. Autour de moi, James, Sirius, Peter et Draco jouent à une partie de cartes explosifs. Sous les yeux avisés de ... de Chris! Oui, un bon moment, les lions ont du s'habituer à la présence constante de Chris avec Draco. Même James et Sirius l'ont accepté! Oh, ils ne sont pas amis pour autant, Chris reste un Serpentard mais se sont des "connaissances"...

-Dites, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour les vacances de Noël? Demande soudainement James à Draco et implicitement à Chris.

-Je ne sais pas... A vrai dire, nous attendons des amis qui devraient arriver pendant ces vacances... Mais sinon j'imagine qu'on va rester ici à Poudlard... Répond Draco qui assis entre les jambes de Chris.

-Oh! Et bien si vous voulez vous pouvez venir chez moi! Il y aura déjà Sirius, Rémus et Peter! Et peut-être ... Ahem Lily... Enfin si vous veniez bien sur...

Lily est rentrée dans le groupe de Chris. Soudainement elle était arrivée dans la grande-Salle et s'était assise à la table des verts et argents. Beaucoup d'entre eux l'avaient regardée bizarrement mais n'avaient rien dit... Après ils se sont habitués à elle... A vrai dire, Lily n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, la plupart des filles la trouve trop acharneuse dans le travail et le faite que James, l'un des garçons les plus convoité, lui cours après n'a pas arrangé les choses...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, chéri?

-Et bien, étant donné que c'est soit ici avec le citronné soit avec Potter et ses amis ainsi que les miens je pense que le choix est vite fait par contre... il y aura Severus!

-Quoi? Ce...

-N'oublie pas Lily! Elle n'acceptera pas d'aller quelque part sans son meilleur ami!

-Très ... très bien! Servillus n'aura qu'à venir!

-Bien!

C'est incroyable comme la manipulation des Serpentards, surtout de Chris peut faire des merveilles... En attendant... On va passer des vacances des plus mouvementés... Et surtout qui sont "les amis" qu'attendent Chris et Draco...

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Merci de m'avoir lu!<p>

Hihi alors ça vous a plu?

(1): c'est le refrain de la chanson de "Coming Home" de Diddy Dirty Money

Je vous dis à la prochaine!

Mlle-Eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut! Je suis légèrement en retard! Mais bon j'ai été invité à une fête et je ne me suis réveillé très très tard le lendemain matin! Mais quel soirée! Les ¾ des invités étaient déjà saoul avant 22H00! Vous voyez le genre!

Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre! Un peu bâclé par rapport au fait qu'il y aura beaucoup d'informations. Mais bon j'espère que ça ne vous fera pas fuir pour autant! MDR

merci à ceux qui ont reviewer! ça fait plaisir! Si je ne vous ai pas répondu désolé mais sinon merci quand même!

Bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Remus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

POV Harry!

**Chapitre 4: Un entrée tout à fait normale chez nous!**

-Whaou! Et bien Potter, je ne suis pas sur que le terme "maison" puisse est qualifié pour ... ça! Je déclare avec un léger sourire aux lèvres prouvant mon air amical même avec ma voix trainante.

Devant Potter, Black, Rémus, Pettigrow, Lily, Severus, Draco d'amour et moi se trouve une immense battisse! Et magnifique de surcroit...

Dans mon oreille, Draco me chuchote: "Tu n'as qu'à demander, et tu pourras avoir une demeure encore plus grande et magnifique...".

-... La famille Potter est une riche et ancienne famille! Comme les Whites... Me répond James. Je perçois une légère pointe de suspicion dans sa voix, mais je l'ignore et continue:

-J'ai été placé et éduqué par une famille moldue, Potter, car étant l'ainée, mes parents avaient peurs pour ma sécurité, ils avaient raisons ... ils sont morts quelques jours plus tard de la main même de Voldemort! Finis-je d'une triste voix voulant faire culpabiliser James, ce qui marche avec succès, à propre petit Gryffon!:

-Je...je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi? Tu ne le savais pas ... quoique tu as du faire pleins de recherches sur le vilain nouveau Serpentard... Je continue avec un sourire forcé montrant bien mon mécontentement...

-Chéri... Me prévient Draco d'amour, en m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

-Bien ... et si tu nous faisais découvrir ce ... manoir!

On pourait penser comme je suis lunatique... d'ailleurs je le suis! Bref, "James", "Sirius" et "Peter" ... Je sais pas j'ai du mal à les cadrer! Un fois ils sont socials et sympathiques et la fois d'après ils font une horrible blague à Severus! Si je pouvais leur lancer deux, trois sorts de mon cru ... mais je ne peux pas, fichu scellement!

Après nous avoir montrez nos chambres (Draco et Moi, à côté Rémus et Severus, [héhé], Lily et Narcissia, oui vous avez bien d'entendu! Si vous aviez vu la tête de Potter en entendant la nouvelle! Oh bien sur, Narcissia et Lily ne se connaissent à peine mais par un quelconque enchaînement de situation ... Lily est apparue avec au bras la belle Narcissia et a déclaré que si c'est deux meilleurs amis, soit Severus et Narcissia ne pouvaient venir elle non plus elle ne viendrait pas! Enfin ... dans une dernière chambre se trouve Black, Potter et Pettigrow.), Potter nous explique que pour toute les vacances nous serions seuls car ses parents avaient décidé de partir en vacances... ce sera un Noël particulier!

Après avoir mangé un repas délicieux dans un silence mort ... nous nous plaçons dans le salon... toujours en silence!

-Je propose que nous nous posions des questions ... pour mieux se connaitre! Déclare en bon hôte James, en nous regardant tous.

-Ouais pourquoi pas! S'exclame tout de suite Sirius, que je voie bien qu'il allait pété une durite à force de ne rien faire.

-Et puis et puis... pour plus de sincérité il faudrait que nous buvions tous du véritasérum! Continue-t-il plein d'enthousiasme, gâché bien sur par Severus:

-Et où comptes-tu trouver du véritasérum?

-Euh ... ben Rogue t'as cas en faire puisque tu est si fort!

-Black! Bougre d'idiot! Il faut au minimum un mois pour sa préparation... Bien sur cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne le saches pas vu le brouillard compacte qui te sert de...

-Severus! S'il te plait! Je prévient en voyant le sourcil levé de Draco.

-Pff!

-Le petit chien écoute bien son maître!

-Sirius entre nous je ne sais pas qui pourrait être traité de chien! Alors maintenant tu te la fermes gentiment et Draco nous lancera à tous un sort de mon cru pour être sur que nous disions tous ma vérité!

Sirius prend un air outré alors que James fait les yeux ronds lorsque que j'ai dit que Sirius avait plus de chance d'être un chien... comme un gros chien... noir...

-Je ne crois qu'il en existe... Commence James d'un air soupçonneux.

-D'où le faite que j'ai précisé "de mon cru", Potter! Je lui répond comme si je parle à un gamin de 2 ans.

-Chéri? Tu es sur?

-Et bien et bien, c'est notre très cher Gryffondor qui veut faire des cachoteries maintenant?

-...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour! De toute manière à un moment ou à un autre ils vont tous être emporté par la vague et ce jour la il se serait préférable qu'ils fâchent dans quoi ils se sont embarqué!

-Mais de quoi tu parles, White?

-Pour savoir, tu n'as qu'à poser les bonnes questions!

Après avoir lancé le sort, même à ceux qui ronchonnaient parce que soit ils ne voulaient pas être sous l'emprise d'un sort, soit ils ne voulaient pas devoir avouer des choses ...

-Que nous soyons clairs! Ce sort permettra de faire dire la vérité, mais seulement si vous le voulez! Dans le cas contraire dite Joker, et on passera une autre personne ou une autre question! Cela vous va?

Tout le monde acquiesce.

-Très bien alors je commence ... Rémus es-tu amoureux? Je demande avec un grand sourire (fait rare chez moi, sauf quand je suis vraiment amusé!). Je le voie rougir fortement et lancer un regard rapide vers Severus puis me regardant dans les yeux (avec une expression "vengeance!"). Il se décide à parler en essayant de garder le plus de dignité possible:

-Oui! Mais je ne vous direz pas de qui!

-Oh! Le petit Mumus est amoureux!

-La ferme Sirius! Et toi l'amour?

-Je n'ai trouvé aucun gay suffisamment compétent pour répondre à mes demandes!

Pendant environ une demi-heure, ce petit jeu d'amourette continue, j'ai appris que James est fouuuu amoureux de Lily, que Severus apprécie ... énormément les boules de poils, que Narcissia aime les blonds, que Peter est bi, ...

Puis les questions deviennent plus ... dangereuse... si je puis me permettre:

-Es-tu un sorcier? Demande subitement Rémus avec le soutien de Severus. Tout le reste du monde est surpris même Draco et moi, par la question:

-Bien sur! Quelle question!

-Alors pourquoi uses-tu de la magie de Poudlard? Et pourquoi ai-je la certitude que si je te demandais de faire le plus banal des sorts tu n'y arriverais pas?

Je regarde fixement Rémus, cherchant une quelconque pointe d'amusement... Mais non, alors je jette un coup d'œil à mon amour qui a gardé un sourcil levé signe d'interrogation...

Un ange passe...

Et j'éclate de rire!

-J'ai toujours su que tu es d'une intelligence folle! Mais réussir à remarquer ... ce petit "problème", vraiment bravo!

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Je suis un sorcier qui ne peut pas faire "à proprement parler" de la magie par lui-même!

-Hein?

-Pourquoi? Comment?

-Joker?

-Ah non!

Tous le monde parle provoquant un brouhaha pas possible et moi je ris. Vraiment Rémus... Qu'il est pu remarquer ça...

-Draco dit quelque chose!

-Chéri... je croyais que tu voulais leur dire le plus possible...

-Bouh! Elle est où la solidarité conjugale? M'enfin, je ne peux pas faire de magie parce qu'un abruti a réussi à me lancer un stupide sort qui scelle mes magnifiques pouvoirs!

-... Euh ... Pourquoi?

-Pour stopper la formation de l'embryon qui se trouve dans mon corps!

-Co-comment?

-Je suis enceint!

-...

-On va être parents!

-...

-Fé-félicitation ... enfin ...

-Tu... Vous... enfant...bébé...

-Whaou, je l'aurais jamais deviné... dit Narcissia avec un grand sourire en pointant mon ventre du doigt.

Je lève alors mon t-shirt montrant mon ventre plat halé et mes tablettes de chocolats (Nda: =P). Je souris encore plus en voyant leur tête à tous même Severus et Narcissia connus pour ne montrer aucun de leur sentiments.

-Je crois qu'une et deux explications serait bien chéri!

-Mais bien sur mon amour! Vous avez du vous en rendre compte, moi et Draco sommes deux sorciers puissants! J'imagine, Rémus, que la boule de poils t'a prévenu de nos auras magiques de couleur doré montrant des aptitudes non-humaines! Je vous assure je suis un Humain mais pas seulement! Mais ceci est une autre histoire! Là on nous nous trouvions, mes amies et moi faisions parti d'un clan spécial, les Némésis, mais la encore c'est une autre histoire! Donc, comme tout clan nous avions des ennemis, des êtres bien plus puissants que nous ne pourriez l'imaginer! Alors lorsqu'ils ont appris que deux membres puissants du clan des Nemésis allaient avoir un enfant, ils ont paniqués! Comme des fourmis insignifiantes lorsqu'on défait leur nid, mais comme elles, nos ennemis sont revenu à la charge! Pendant une bataille, l'un deux, une misérable larve m'a jeté un sort... Un sort simple mais impossible à enlever sauf si celui qui l'a lancé le veuille ou qu'il meurt! Ce sort bloque toute magie sur les personnes portant la vie! Ce sort était utilisé, normalement, dans les hôpitaux sur les femmes enceintes qui ne supportent pas le flot magique des fois trop élevé. Bien sur ce sort n'est plus utilisé depuis des siècles car les femmes sont plus aptes à porter des bébés sorciers maintenant... Bref tous ça pour dire, que cette immondice m'a privée de mes pouvoirs et de mon enfant, de notre enfant. On l'a tous cherché, mais il s'est si bien caché... Jusqu'à qu'on trouve une piste ici, à Poudlard...

-Qui-qui est-ce?

-Alors ça mes amis vous le saurez bien assez tôt!

-Mais tu...

BOUM

-Putain! Ronny, espèce d'abruti!, tu peux pas faire plus attention! En plus tu m'écrases!

-Désolé, ma douce sangsue!

-M'appelle pas comme ça, abruti de boule de poil !

-Fermez-là! On va se faire repéré!

-Je crois qu'il est trop tard, mon cœur!

-Oh! Nous sommes chez les Potters! Si Ry' nous voie ou nous entend, soit 100% que ça soit le cas, il va nous étriper car on était censé arriver de façon normal pour ne pas attirer l'attention!

-Ne pas attirer l'attention? Comment ne veux-tu pas attirer l'attention avec une sangsue hautaine, une attire-mouche dans la lune, une boule de nerf sur patte tout timide, une boule de poil inoffensive, et ... un homme féérique fou amoureux!

-En faisant moins de bruit déjà! Je suis sur que ça aiderais beaucoup! Dis-je en frappant le dit "homme féérique fou amoureux" sur la tête!

-Aïeeeuh!

* * *

><p>Finish! Merci de m'avoir lu!<p>

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Seriez-vous capables de découvrir qui sont les personnages et quelle sont leurs aptitudes?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello les gens! Comment va? Moi, … j'ai la grippe … donc je vais pas trop m'attarder...

Bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Remus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

POV Harry!

**Chapitre 5: **

-Comment tu ... la bas ... Pouf ... ici ... S'écrie James en accourant jusqu'à le perron devant la porte, il a l'air mi-étonné mi-impressionné.

-Tu connais le principe du Sujet+Verbe+Complément? Je lui réplique le sourire aux lèvres le faisait rougir.

-...

-Harry! Crie Mione, en se relevant avec toute la dignité qu'il lui reste, car tout mes amis qui ont débarqué se sont tous emmêler les pinceaux!

-Harry? S'étonne Rémus... Oups!

-Comment vas-tu? Continue ma meilleur amie, en ignorant complètement son ex-professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avec 20 ans de moins.

-Aussi bien qu'un homme comme moi puisse l'être... Dis-je en faisant référence au scellement des mes pouvoirs...

-Tu sais bientôt la durite se fera avoir, alors le ronflack cornus ira mieux, et le phénix renaitra de ses cendres...Plus puissant qu'il ne l'aura jamais été... Déclare aussi intelligemment qu'une Luna puisse être.

-Luna, Luna je t'ai déjà dit de parler en anglais pas en lunatien! La réprimande Mione en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Désolé, ma sangsue adorée! J'avais oublié qu'il y avait encore des gens qui ne comprenait pas la douce langue!

-Hé! Pourquoi elle elle a le droit de t'appeler sangsue et pas moi? S'indigne, Ron...

-Parce qu'elle ...

-Mais fermez-là! Fermez-là! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la ramenez toujours! Ah oui, j'oubliais la stupidité des rois de la savane! Dit Blaise en se relevant à son tour, aidant Neville.

-Blaise tu parles trop!

-Oh! Dracooo! Comment tu vas? Moi, je vais super bien!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous la! T'étais pas censé venir!

-Et j'aurais laissé mon cher Neville seul avec tous ses rapaces qui guettent! Jamais!

-Depuis quand tu deviens Poufssoufle?

-Et bien techniquement je deviens Gryffondor, ils sont courageux et protecteurs, non?

-Tu oses te com...

-Mais qui êtes vous bordel?

Et s'en suit des explications un peu confus mais bon ils avaient l'air tous de comprendre. Bon ils ont tous l'air d'avoir rencontrer un hyppogryffe en tutu rose mais sinon ça va!

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, il y a Hermione, la meuf la plus hautaine que j'ai jamais vu! Commence Sirius avec tout le tact qu'il ait possible d'avoir.

-Hautaine, moi? Triple idiot, comment oses-tu me traiter de meuf hautaine?

-Euh ... ouais ... c'est la petite amie de Luna ... Continue-t-il en s'éloignant tout de même de ma Mione furibond.

-La folle... El.. Glups

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer que Hermione l'a déjà mis au sol avec un bras sur le point de se tordre...

-J'ai cru mal comprendre là, qu'as-tu dis?

-Euh ... qu'elle était belle...

-Quoi! Je vais te...

-Mione! Il voulait être gentil! J'interviens avant qu'elle ne casse définitivement le bras de ce pauvre chien-chien.

-Humph!

-Puis Ron! Le roux a croqué! Reprend-t-il avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants.

-Ronny! Rorrrh Ronronne Rémus, si si si j'ai bien dit "ronronner".

-Rorr rorr! Lui répond ... ouais bon ... enfin c'est Ron quoi.

-Un petit louveteau!

-Euh Mumus, je le trouvais craquant... Essaye d'intervenir Sirius en voyant "l'alchimie" qu'il y a entre les deux garçons.

-C'est plus le cas? Le taquine James en voyant l'effet que fait le Roux sur son meilleur ami.

-Ben si il plait à Mumus...

-Quoi! Lupin, je croyais que tu étais déjà amoureux! Rétorque Severus avec une voix légèrement plus élevée que d'habitude.

-Non, mais ... essaye de se défendre Mumus, en voyant la réaction ... enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, il rougit fortement d'ailleurs, Severus aussi...

-Pas la peine de te justifier, c'est bon! Se rattrape ... Severus.

-Ben tu vais pas de... Commence Rémus.

-Oui.. Oui... tu peux... Continue Severus

-Non! Finit tant bien que mal Rémus...

Ah, ces deux là! Pire que moi et Draco au commencement!

-Ok... Alors toi tu es ... Neville, le compagnon de Blaise... Se lève Sirius et en pointant du doigt les dits personnes, se retenant tout de même de faire un quelconque commentaire.

-Il a enfin compris que nos amis étaient susceptibles!

-Oui! Bon et si on allait dodo? Je dis en me levant pour aller dans ma chambre.

-Moi je dors avec ma Luna! Répond Hermione en emmenant Luna avec elle vers les escaliers.

-Mais euh ... Essaye James.

-Bien sur Neville est pris! Et je ne partage pas! Déclare Blaise avec Neville dans les bras.

-Non ... mais vous...

-Ben et moi alors? S'indigne Ron...

-Je peux t'accueillir tu sais! Interrompt Sirius, mais un énorme sourire.

-Mais vous...

-Tous est réglé alors! S'empresse de dire Ron, ce gros dormeur.

-Ben fais ce que vous voulez de toute manière...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain. (Pov extérieur)<p>

-Putain, qui ose me réveiller à cette heure-ci? S'écrie Ron, trempé jusqu'au os devant 3 maraudeurs morts de rire.

-Oh, très bien si c'est comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire? Demande Sirius, le défi dans les yeux... se redressant légèrement.

-Moi? Rien voyons! Mais avez-vous réveillés Draco et Harry? Lui demande Ron avec le même défi dans les yeux, et une pointe de sadisme.

-Harry, c'est qui?

James a les sourcils froncés, mais qui est donc Harry?

-Le brun aux yeux verts? S'exclame Ronny avec une voix d'évidence.

-Christophe?

-Ouais, ouais, mais tout le monde l'appelle Harry!

-Pourquoi ça?

-Ben t'as qu'à lui demander si t'es si curieux!

-Mais c'est ce qu'on compte faire!

-P'tain! Mais c'est qui ces mecs qui foutent tous ces sorts dessus leur porte!

-Tadam! J'ai fini! Le dernier sort était coriace.

-Ah enfin! Chuuut!

James, Sirius, Peter et un peu plus loin Ron entrent dans la chambre pour voir deux anges ... euh les deux garçons dormirent tranquillement. Draco, la tête posée sur le torse nu d'Harry. Leurs corps se contrastent avec merveille. L'un avec sa peau blanche et ses longs cheveux blonds contre l'autre la peau halé aux cheveux de jais.

Mais revenons du côté des stupidemans... enfin je veux dire des Gryffondors!

-Je vais leur lancer un sort pour les tremper jusqu'aux os!

Mais alors que Sirius, fier comme un paon, lance son sort, ce dernier rencontre un mur invisible et se retourne contre eux. Ils se retrouvent alors tremper, les yeux ronds par la surprise et la bouche grande ouverte. Sauf Ron qui est sorti avant le moment crucial. Mais voilà, Sirius en bon chien-chien se secoue. Par un quelconque miracle ou plutôt malheur, un goutte, une petite, minime, rikiki goutte tombe sur le visage de Draco; Le réveillant d'un coup, réveillant un ange démoniaque qui n'aime pas être réveillé... pas du tout... surtout lorsqu'il se trouve entre les bras de son amour et que la nuit a été très mouvementée...

-Sirius! James! ... Peter... Je peux savoir ce que vous venez de faire?

-Euh... trempette?

-Draco?

-Dors chéri, je m'occupe d'eux!

-D'accord mais fais vite! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu t'amuses avec d'autre...

-Gné?

S'en suivit une scène remplie de sadisme, de torture ... amical et trois minutes plus tard ... Draco retrouve son lit avec un sourire grand comme une tranche de papaye. Et que trois gamins, traumatisés à vie retourne dans leur chambre dans se changer sous les rires de Ron.

-Et donc, vous êtes des amis de Draco et White! Demande Sirius, ayant surement oublié son humiliation d'il y a quelques heures. Maintenant il se trouve à table à côté de Hermione. Il commence alors la conversation avec un grand sourire.

-Quelle perspicacité! Lui répond-elle sans lever les yeux de son bouquins, avec un vois de sarcasme non dissimulée.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre! Continue tout de même Sirius.

-Whaou, tu en as d'autre des comme ça...

-Hermione, arrête il essaye de se faire amical! Intervient Luna, dont le regard saute de ligne en ligne sur le bouquin d'Hermione.

-Mais il n'aime pas Harry!

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? S'indigne, avec mauvaise foi, Sirius!

-Tu l'appelles par son nom de famille...

-... Oh!

Sirius se lève alors, et change de place.

-C'est Blaise, c'est ça?

-Casse toi de la!

-Quoi, mais...

-C'est la place de Neville, ici!

-Ok, ok!

Et il s'enfuit en se disant qu'ils étaient tous méchants et pas beaux... Enfin pas vraiment... A vrai dire ils étaient magnifiques...

Dernier chance se dit Sirius.

-Hum... Salut!

-Oh! Sirius, c'est ça?

-Oui! C'est moi! Toi c'est Ron!

Sirius a l'air d'être content, qu'une personne veuille bien lui parler... Puisque James et Peter étaient introuvables. Rémus et Severus "discutent", Lily et Narcissia parlent de sous vêtements et Draco et White ... vaut mieux pas le savoir...

-Ouais, je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry! Lui répond fièrement et avec un grand sourire Ron.

-Oh... Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné... Vous paraissez différent! Il a l'air si froid et indifférent!

-Oui, mais ça ce n'ai que la couche externe! Quand on apprend à le connaitre, c'est vraiment un ami sympa et le meilleur qu'on puisse avoir!

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps!

-Oh oui!

-...

-...

-...

-Hermione ressemble beaucoup à ... à Harry!

-Tu trouves? Pourtant elle est aussi froide que la glace! C'est notre meilleure amie à nous deux, tu sais! Harry est très chaleureux quand il le veut...

-Ben c'est à croire qu'il ne veut pas l'être avec nous... ou moi...

-Ah ouais, bizarre! Mais tu as essayé d'être sympa avec lui!

-Bien sur!

-Comment?

-Et bien ... euh ... j'ai ... enfin ...

-Essaye de l'être un jour, et tu verras les résultats!

-Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi, tu sais!

-Pas la peine de faire n'importe quoi! Si Harry t'accepte tu peux être sur que je t'accepterais!

* * *

><p>15H30, dans le parc...<p>

Tout le monde est en train de jouer au Quidditch ou discute sous un arbre. Harry est à l'écart avec un gros bouquin, mais n'a pas l'air de le lire. Sirius s'approche, voulant "essayer" d'être sympa...

-Harry?

-Hum? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça?

-... Oh ... euh...

-C'est bon! Tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu veux!

-Merci! Appelle moi Sirius alors!

-...

-Euh ... alors tu lis quoi? "Comment être patient"...

-Oui! Mais ce n'ai pas très intéressant...

-James a une grande bibliothèque, tu sais! Tu pourrais prendre des livres la bas si tu veux!

-Je ne crois pas que James accepterais! On ne s'entend pas bien tu te souviens?

-Ah oui... Et bien je pouvais les emprunter pour toi!

-ça serait sympa ouais!

-D'accord, alors c'est cool! Dis pourquoi tu as deux noms... Enfin je sais qu'on peut avoir plusieurs noms mais...

-Oh... On va dire que je voulais passer inaperçu! Mais bon ...

-Et ton vrai prénom c'est ...

-Harry! Christophe est juste un nom d'empreint! Que seul mes amis utilisent!

-Oh... ça ne te dérange pas que je...

-Non! Sauf si tu ne veux pas être mon ami...

-Non, non c'est pas ça! C'est cool!

-...

-Et Ron m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps?

-Oui, je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec mes amis!

-Oui, enfin surtout Ron, c'est pas pour te vexer mais les autres sont ...

-Protecteurs et méchants!

-Ouais...

-Mais dans le fond ils sont sympa!

-C'est ce que m'a dit Ron! Et ...

-Sirius! White! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Venez nous rejoindre!

* * *

><p>Plus tard, dans une chambre avec plusieurs sorts d'intimité et de silence. Avec Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Blaise, Neville et Ron.<p>

-Mes amis! Je suis heureux de vous revoir! Même si cela veut dire... que vous continuez la guerre... Non pas contre les mangemorts mais contre les Némésis et leur société! Je sais tout les sacrifices que vous avez fait et faites encore... Stop! Je sais ce que vous allez dire, moi aussi j'ai fait des sacrifices et patati et patata, je voudrais vraiment vous remerciez! Tous!

-Oh! Harry, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons! -Hermione-

-Oui! Et on a tout fait pour le retrouver tu sais! -Ron-

-Quoi?

-Et oui Harry, nous aussi on sait se débrouiller! -Blaise-

-Je ne me dite pas que ...

-Si, on l'a retrouvé et capturé! -Neville-

-Cette petite lave va enfin crever! Et Harry tu pourras retrouver tes pouvoirs et ... -Draco-

-Porter notre enfant!

-Ou est-il? Que je le tue de mes pauvres mains... -Draco-

-On l'a fait venir ici! -Luna-

-Draco tu es sur ... je veux dire... Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps...

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je n'aurais aucune pitié! Ou est-il? -Draco-

-Viens! -Hermione

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco et Hermione se retrouve dans la forêt longeant la manoir Potter.<p>

Sur un rocher plat se trouve un corps de femme dont les vêtements et les cheveux étaient en battaille. Elle parait folle pourtant tout dans ses yeux expriment la lucidité et la cruauté...

-Et bien ... chère Tante Bellatrix, on ne dit plus bonjour?

-Vas crever fils de ...

-Avada Kedavra!

* * *

><p>Chapitre terminé!<p>

Alors?

Vos avis...


	6. Chapter 6

Ciaoss! (Reborn).

Alors comment va le petit monde? Moi je me porte mieux! Ma grippe m'a clouée au lit pendant quelques jours mais ça va mieux maintenant! Sauf que j'ai du rattraper mes cours et tout et tout alors je n'ai pas pu respecter mes honoraires! En plus depuis le début de la semaine je suis un anime : Reborn et je peux plus m'en passer et si on rajoute à ça, mes examens qui sont pour bientôt et une idée de fanfic qui ne veut plus sortir de ma tête, ben ça donne ce méga retard lol! J'ai été tenté de m'arrêter pour quelques semaines le temps de calmer le jeu … mais bon finalement, je vais le prendre plus comme un défi à surmonter! Alors me voici, me voilà!

Bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A Serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Rémus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

POV extérieur!

**Chapitre6: Non, Severus! Maintenant "impossible" n'existe plus pour Harry!**

-Euh ça va? Demande Sirius à un blond qui tourne en rond devant une porte clos, depuis maintenant quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Lui répond ironiquement le dit-blond qui ne cesse pas pour autant son objectif de creuser le sol par ses pas.

-Parce que t'as des cernes de 3 kilomètres, les cheveux débraillés et tu regardes tout le monde avec un regard qui tue... Lui rétorque-t-il n'ayant pas perçu le ton acide de Draco.

-Ouais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande alors Rémus qui arrive avec Severus. Tout les deux l'air inquiet et fatigué.

-Et puis que font Hermione, Luna, Ron, Blaise et Neville?

-Ses sales ...

-Ose continuer ta phrase! Défie Hermione qui a ouvert la porte il y a à peine quelques secondes. Elle aussi était fatiguée et légèrement sur les nerfs.

-Tss! Et toi comment ose me jeter de la chambre de MON mari!

-Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est au sujet du bébé? Ils vont bien? Panique Rémus en essayant d'entrer dans la chambre sans succès.

-Oui ils vont mieux, tout les deux!

-Tout les deux? Ça veut dire que Harry ... enfin son enfant... est apparu? Demande Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

-Quel petit rigolo celui-là! Son enfant n'avait jamais disparu juste "endormi"... Répond Hermione d'un ton hautain digne d'un sang pur.

-Ben on pourra dire que son réveille a été explosif! Essaye Sirius, en se disant qu'un peu d'humour pourrait peut-être atténuer l'atmosphère pesante.

Car en effet, dehors on pouvait voir un énorme cratère de plusieurs kilomètres de diamètre sur le sol du terrain de Quidditch. Il y a 3 jours de cela, le soir, Harry était sorti en courant de la maison, ceux qui avaient tentés de le suivre étaient retenus par ses mystérieux amis. Puis aussi soudainement qu'étonnamment, une énorme explosion de magie a déferlé telle une vague d'un énorme tsunami. Dévastant tout sur plusieurs kilomètres, tout ce qui étaient restés à l'intérieur ont été soufflés par la puissance de cette magie aussi pure et dévastatrice. Et puis plus rien. Personne n'avait bougé. Un silence pesant avait fait son apparition. Silence qui avait été brisé par une porte qui s'ouvrit et l'arrivé d'Hermione et de Draco avec au bras un Harry évanoui légèrement enrobé au niveau du ventre. Sans un mot, Draco avait monté les escaliers, entré dans sa chambre. Hermione le regard sérieux, avait prit la parole pour dire quelques mots:

-Ils vont biens. Pas d'inquiétude. Luna, Ron, Neville, Blaise! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire! Lily, Narcissia nous aurons besoin de vous, allez rejoindre Draco! Rogue, Lupin allez préparer les potions inscrites sur cette feuille. Pettigrown, Black, ne restaient pas planter ici à ne rien faire, ouste! Hors de ma vue! Potter, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant!

Sur ses ordres, tout le monde s'était exécuté sans plainte. Et James intrigué, furieux, et tout pleins d'autres sentiments avait suivi Hermione à la bibliothèque.

Et pendant trois jours, seul Hermione, James, et Draco pouvait voir Harry. Enfin jusqu'à que Draco soit expulsé de la chambre car trop stressé et envoyant sans le vouloir des ondes négatif de par son inquiétude.

-Ce soir, au diner! Déclare Hermione.

Et la porte claque.

* * *

><p><span>Le soir venu.<span>

A la table, un silence religieux fait place. Tout le monde est réuni. Sirius, Severus, Rémus et Peter jettent des coups d'œil à Harry dont le ventre proéminent les font rougir. Lily, Narcissia, Luna et Hermione se sourient entre elles, comme si elles peuvent se comprendre juste avec des regards.. Ron a fermé les yeux avec une étrange expression sur le visage. Blaise regarde bizarrement son amant qui a l'air rêveur. Et enfin Draco ne cesse de caresser le ventre de son mari et faire des bisous un peu partout sur son corps ...

Harry venait de leur expliquer à tous, qu'il venait d'être libéré du sort de scellement, que sa magie bridée trop longtemps avait déclenché une explosion, que sous cette libération soudaine il était tombé dans le coma, mais que son enfant allait bien d'après les analyses d'un médecin qu'il avait caché le nom... Et que maintenant il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il a toujours rêvé depuis qu'il ne le pouvait plus: s'amuser.

-Alors si un jour on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais dans cette situation... Commence Sirius. Mais c'est trop cool... Et dis moi tu es aussi puissant que tu en as l'air? Dis! Dis! Tu serais capable de faire apparaitre un gâteau au chocolat?

-Ne soit pas stupide, Black! Il est impossible de créer de la nourriture!

Mais comme pour contredire fortement les paroles de Severus, Harry fait un grand sourire et fait apparaitre une multitude de pâtisserie sur la table, faisant apparaitre des étoiles dans les yeux de Sirius et écarquiller ceux de Severus!

-Coooool!

-C'est im-possible...

-Non, Severus! Maintenant "impossible" n'existe plus pour Harry! Déclare Luna d'un ton calme.

* * *

><p>Il ne reste plus que quelque heures avant Noël, tous sont excités. Une délicieuse odeur de biscuit, de chocolat chaud et d'amour flotte dans l'air. Les rires fusent de partout entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Tout est merveilleux. Sirius charrie gentiment Severus et Rémus qui se sont embrassés sous le gui. Les quatre filles discutent de tout et de rien entre elles. Blaise et Neville se font des mamours. Peter mange tranquillement des biscuit à la framboise. Non sérieusement, tout est merveilleux. La magie danse dans le salon où tous sont réunis. Même James profite pour se rapprocher de son ennemi pas si ennemi que ça.<p>

-Euh... C'est vraiment magnifique! Commence-t-il, le regard fuant.

-N'est-ce pas? Tout le monde a mis la main à la patte, comme disent les gens de chez moi! Continue Harry, sans levé son regard de son bouquin.

-Les gens de chez toi? S'étonne, Potter junior, les sourcils froncés en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-Les moldus, tu connais? Lui répond le futur papa, avec sourire moqueur.

-Oui, c'est vrai...

Silence gênant pour James...

-Euh, sinon vous allez bien toi et le bébé? Se reprend James, après avoir pris son courage à deux mains.

-Cela ne se voit-il pas? Lui répond-il avec une voix trainante.

-Si, si, bien sur...

Deuxième silence gênant, toujours pour James...

-Euh...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? Finit par demander Harry en claquant son bouquin, et en levant son regard vert émeraude vers lui.

_"Comme ceux de Lily..." _Pense James

-James... Lui répond ce dernier.

-Comment?

-C'est mon prénom! Continue-t-il avec un sourire moqueur mais les yeux pétillants.

-Merci, je ne suis pas si idiot! Lui dit-il, le sourcil levé, mais avec un petit sourire au coin.

-Je voudrais que tu m'appelles James... Harry? Finit par demander le garçon, secrètement ravi que son futur ex-ennemi lui sourisse, enfin si on peut appeler ça un sourire.

-... Mouais! C'est Noël de toute manière!

-Oui!

Troisième silence moins gênant... pour James...

-A ce qu'il parait tu es un excellent attrapeur? Demande finalement Harry, en voyant bien que James essayait de faire des efforts.

-Oui! Tu ne m'as jamais vu jouer? Commence à s'emballer le jeune homme, les yeux rêveurs.

-Et bien, c'est pas comme si allez voir les Serpentards perdent me plaise beaucoup!

-Oui! On les bat toujours! Ils sont trop nuls!

-James ... Je suis à Serpentard, l'aurait-tu oublier? Lui déclare Harry, amusé par l'enthousiasme du garçon.

-Oh... non... je ... désolé!

-Ce n'ai rien...Petit Potter! Mais à l'avenir évite... ce genre de parole devant le chef des Serpentards! Continue-t-il, encore plus amusé par sa rougeur.

-Ouais... C'est vrai que vu comme ça...

Et tout les deux éclatent de rire! La magie de Noël, peut-être?

Mais voilà tout bonne chose à une fin, n'est-ce pas? La leur arrive bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le croyaient!

-Oh! J'oubliais! L'étoile de Mam'. Déclare James, en se tapant le front.

-L'étoile de ta maman? Demande stupidement Ron, ayant mal compris.

-Sombre crétin! Il a dit l'étoile de Mam' pas de maman! Se presse de lui répondre Severus, avec en prime un regard noir.

-Tu me retires les mots de la bouche Severus! Déclare Hermione, avec un air fataliste.

-Hey! Grommelle Ron, se disant qu'en plus d'Hermione, il allait se taper les remarques sarcastiques de son ex-prof. de Potion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Luna, s'installant entre les jambes de sa petite amie, Hermione.

-Une étoile que les Potters ont toujours placé au dessus de l'arbre de Noël! Tu veux que je t'accompagnes, James? Lui répond Sirius, s'apprêtant à se lever.

-Non, ça va, Sir'! Je reviens dans deux minutes!

-Moi je viens! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air! Déclare le futur papa, en se levant et dépoussiérant son pantalon en laine.

-Harry?

-Ça va! Mais j'ai envi d'un peu d'air frais ! Au pire, je t'appellerais, si je vais mal! Allons-y!

-Euh ... D'ac-cord...

* * *

><p>-Merci de m'accompagner, ... Harry!<p>

-Ce n'ai pas pour toi, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air! Alors où se trouve l'étoile de Mam'?

-Oh! Euh ... Dans la cabane à côté de la forêt.

-Très bien allons-y!

Harry, s'en va joyeusement, James lui courre après en lui disant que c'est de l'autre côté.

-Oh! Dit Harry avant de rire de sa stupidité, et en prenant le bon chemin cette fois-ci.

James parait à la fois amusé et surpris. Auparavant, il avait toujours pensé que les Serpentards étaient des monstres sans cœur, utilisant les gens pour leur propre besoin... Pourtant... Harry, depuis le début était différent... Il avait du mal à l'admettre avant, mais maintenant il comprend. Il comprend pourquoi, les Serpentards l'avaient choisis comme chef... Il a comme une aura où on se sent bien, en sécurité, aimé... Même si Harry a toujours été indifférent sauf avec Severus et Rémus quelques fois... D'ailleurs, il avait été surpris de leur relation... Rémus leur avait juste dit :"c'est mon ami." Et puis, Draco est apparu. Harry a complètement perdu son air indifférent. C'est à croire que rien d'autre ne l'intéressée à par son mari... Mais Draco était très Gryffondor... enfin aussi très Serpentard... Et les deux amants ne se sont plus lâchés... On pouvait voir à des kilomètres que ces deux là s'aimaient! Et Draco ainsi que Rémus m'ont ouvert les yeux sur les verts et argents... Alors j'ai décidé de tous les ramener chez moi pour Noël... Pour le connaître mieux... Et ses amis sont apparus... De nul part bien sur, alors que le château avait des protections... Ils étaient plus bizarres les uns des autres... J'ai tout de suite remarqué les dents un peu trop longues d'Hermione, et les ronronnement de Ron... Draco est un elfe, peut-être qu'ils sont tous moitié-sorcier, moitié-créatures magiques...Peut-être qu'ils... BOUM

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande James en sortant de ses pensés.

-... Il parait qu'on a de la visite!

-Quoi? Au merlin! Des mangemorts? S'écrie-t-il.

Devant lui, Voldemort, et une vingtaine de Mangemorts sortent de la forêt a à peine une vingtaine de pas d'eux. Ils les repèrent tout de suite. Le mage noir s'avance alors, le sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Ouaip! Et le roi des enfoirés en personne! C'est trop d'honneur! Lui dit Harry, sans peur alors qu'à ses côtés James tremble légèrement et a sorti sa baguette.

-Tu-Qu'est-ce... Essaye ce dernier étonné par le courage de son ami.

-Oh, mais qui vois-je? Potter junior... Et un homme enceint! Quelle hilarante situation! Déclare L'homme le plus craint de l'Angleterre. Derrière lui, tout les mangemorts rigolent à la blague-qui-n'en-ai-pas-une de leur maître.

-Voldemort! Comment! Dit courageusement James... enfin avec tout le courage qu'il peut avoir devant l'homme qui a tué des milliers et milliers de personnes.

-Par la forêt, petit Lion! Et dire que je suis venu spécialement pour toi! Ainsi que pour une stupide sang-de-bourge!

-A ce que je vois le clan Damoclès vous ont contacté! Parle alors Harry, pas qu'il ne soit pas content qu'on l'ignore hein, enfin si...

-Qui es-tu pour les connaître? S'étonne Voldemort, levant son regard vers lui. Ceux de James s'écarquillent, il ne faut pas que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'en prenne à Harry et au bébé!

-Leur pire ennemi! Lui répond-il, le sourire moqueur.

-Harry?

-Reste en arrière! Je m'occupe d'eux! Lui dit-il, en poussant James derrière lui et créant une bulle autour de ce dernier.

-Mais... Tu ne peux pas, c'est ... c'est Voldemort! Tu ... n'y survivra pas... Tu...

-Voyons! Je suis Harry! Rien ne met impossible! Lui affirme-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh, voyez vous ça, surement un courageux petit gryffondor! Se moque le mage, s'en pour autant jeter un quelconque sort.

-Perdu! Moi je me bat avec subtilité! Stupéfix!

-Et bien on ne s'est plus visé? ça ne m'étonne pas, je suis sur que tu serais incapable de toucher un hyppogriffe stupéfié!

-A qui crois-tu parler? Je suis Harry, voyons! Rien ne m'est impossible, Voldemort!

-Insolent! Endoloris!

* * *

><p>Tatatatin!<p>

Suspense?

La suite la semaine prochaine! (enfin surement!)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous.

Ceci est une nouvelle fiction. Que je commence. Ainsi que Moi je suis riche et beau et toi?, La rébellion du chat noir, Mission H et Quel cinéma!. Je continue bien sur Jamais moi sans toi. Mais la suite n'arrivera que dans 3 semaines (Jamais moi sans toi inclue). A cause de mes révisions du Bac de Français. Ma fréquence de parution passera pour toutes ces fictions, d'une fois toute les deux semaines. Les jours varieront pour chacune. Mais j'espère que vous me resterais fidèles! A bientôt!

Message général qui apparaitra sur toutes les fictions à partir du 12/06/11.

* * *

><p>Je suis en retard... Oui je sais mais … J'ai écrit le chapitre aujourd'hui alors...<p>

Bref, Bonjour quand même lol ^^ Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial! Harry Potter et les Reliques de La Mort partie 2 en 3D sort au cinéma, c'est fantastique, génialissime et je vais pas le voir... Pourquoi? Parce que c'est sur invitation et même après 24 appels (oui j'ai compté et alors?) j'ai pas pu avoir mes places... Quel le monde est injuste, mais pas grave, demain j'irais, ou après demain ou je sais pas quel jour mais j'irais le voir, foi de Mlle-Eternity!

Bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A Serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Rémus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

* * *

><p>POV Harry.<p>

_-Voyons! Je suis Harry! Rien ne met impossible! Lui affirme-t-il le sourire aux lèvres._

_-Oh, voyez vous ça, surement un courageux petit gryffondor! Se moque le mage, s'en pour autant jeter un quelconque sort._

_-Perdu! Moi je me bat avec subtilité! Stupéfix!_

_-Et bien on ne s'est plus visé? ça ne m'étonne pas, je suis sur que tu serais incapable de toucher un hyppogriffe stupéfié!_

_-A qui crois-tu parler? Je suis Harry, voyons! Rien ne m'est impossible, Voldemort!_

_-Insolent! Endoloris!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre7: La magie de Noël.<strong>

Une éblouissante lumière apparait. Plusieurs minutes passent avant que le brouillard qui est apparu disparaisse. Après quelques secondes de silence, J'éclate de rire, non franchement ... Je pouffe encore de rire. Je prend une grande respiration et...

-... Je sais pas quoi dire... Tom!

Voldmort (de cette époque bien sur) ainsi que ces mangemorts (que j'avais stupéfié, non mais vous croyais vraiment que j'avais mal visé?) sont au sol assommés? Morts? Je ne crois pas sinon Tom (de mon époque, suivez un peu!) ne serait pas en train de sourire de toute ses dents blanchies.

Tom (... Celui de mon époque, c'est la dernière fois que je le précise!) a bien changé, plus de face de serpent, plus de yeux rouges, ni de rire diabolique (quoique ...) non à la place se tient un vieil homme (attendez, je vous signal qu'il a quand même 71 ans et des poussières ... beaucoup de poussières...) habillé comme un voyageur, chapeau, longue cape, sac en bandoulière (oui, oui! C'est moi qui l'ai offert)... Oh, et c'est un vampire ... inoffensive bien sur...avec un humour particulier... Enfin vous verrez bien.

-Harry, Harry cela faisait en moment qu'on se s'est pas vu! Comment te portes-tu? A ce que je vois tu as pu réglé ton "petit" problème ! S'exclame un vieil ami... en éclatant de rire... (Va savoir pourquoi...)

-Que fais-tu ici? Je t'ai manqué au point que tu doives me rejoindre ou ... tu te sentais trop seul... Dis-je d'un ton sadique.

-Tss... Ils m'ont tous abandonné ces sales lâches! Roguy a retourné avec sa boule de poil, Lulu a décidé de rencontrer des asiatiques avec sa femme, Bella a trouvé un charmant petit chaton ... Et elle ne veut plus le lâcher... Même Nagini a préféré rejoindre son tendre sang froid ... Et tu sais... Moi et la solitude...

-Pourquoi ne t'aie tu pas fait de nouveaux amis ... sorciers bien sur?

-Pff, je te signale que tu es censé m'avoir tué... Je suis censé être mort et enterré... enfin non... Puisque l'histoire dit que j'ai explosé en milles morceaux ... Mouhahha

-Tom.

-Désolé!

-Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici...

-Oh... Je voyage... En essayant de ne pas me faire massacrer par ce stupide clan de Damoclès qui veut ma peau... et aussi la tienne... Ainsi que celle de ton mari, tes amis, ta famille, ton clan, to...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris tu sais. Bien et si tu rentrais avec nous? C'est Noël... James?

Je me retourne pour voir le jeune homme au sol, tremblant... En dirait qu'il va s'évanouir... Ah! Ben il s'est évanoui... Mais avant:

-L'E...étoile...

-Ah oui, _accio etoile de mam' _

Je regarde Tom avec un regard "T'attend quoi pour le porter?"

-Non, mais tu rêves là? J'ai 40 ans! Il faut que je surveille ma santé...

-Tu as 71 ans sans compter celle ou tu étais sous un autre nom... Et puis, tu ne vas pas me faire porter mon père alors que je porte son petit fils?

-... Euh non...

-Bien!

* * *

><p>Nous rentrons tous vers le manoir. Tom Jedusort, oui oui lui même, porte James qui s'est évanoui... Surdose d'adrénaline surement...<p>

Lorsqu'on pénètre dans la salon, en deux secondes neuf (oui j'ai compté!), Nous nous retrouvons dans une situation assez hilarante il faut le dire...kukuku donc...

Narcissia, la douce (bon ok, la froide mais pas trop) Narcissia a sa baguette pointée sur Tom, Hermione pointe la sienne sur elle. Lily, la courageuse lionne pointe aussi sa baguette sur Tom ... Et elle est menacée par Luna... Bon si on continue comme ça ... un sort aura déjà été lancé que je n'aurais pas fini de décrire la situation donc en résumé... Cissia, Lily, Sirius, Rem', Peter et Severus pointent leur baguette sur ce pauvre Tom pas si innocent, Respectivement, Mione, Luna, Draco chéri, Blaise, Ron, Neville pointent la leur sur eux. Ouais bref vous avez qu'à prendre une feuille et un stylo et dessiner un schéma, moi je retourne à ma situation si hilarante jusqu'à:

-Tom, pourquoi as-tu ta baguette pointée sur moi?

En un cas de seconde, c'est maintenant tout le monde( à par moi bien sur) qui pointe leur baguette sur Tom.

-Oh... Je croyais que c'était un jeu... "Je te pointe, tu me pointe par le bout du bras, le premier qui cédera aura un-A-va-da!"

-Très drôle... Bon cessez de suite vos idioties... Baisser vos baguettes qu'on discute devant un chocolat chaud ou je ne répond plus de moi!

* * *

><p>Quel silence! Quel atmosphère! Quel ... Bref, c'est vraiment pas de cette manière que j'avais envisagé mon 17ème Noël... Peut-être devrais-je faire une crise? Je suis enceint, on ne m'en voudra pas. Et ça les fera surement réagir. Mais alors roulage par terre ou cris insècant? Ou je peux aussi...<p>

-Vous avez déjà dîné? Vous savez le repas de Noël... Demande soudainement Tom, alors que plusieurs regards noirs sont pointé sur lui.

-Non, il s'avère qu'on a été envahi par des lutins... déclare calmement ma Lune d'argent si intelligente.

-Ouais! En plus le lutin qui est en fait en sage, est apparu de nul part et à tout démoli! Je déclare avec une voix enfantine.

-Quoi non j'ai rien démoli! Se défend dignement le dit-sage.

-Non, tu les as tout renvoyé chez eux, tu as pensé à leur donner des sucreries? Parce que si il était venu pour ça alors... Continue James en rentrant dans le jeu.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Demande sous le désespoir de l'ignorance Severus.

-De lutins! Dis-je en levant mon chocolat chaud.

-De Noël! S'exclame Tom-tom-tommy.

-De Mangemorts ainsi que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Avoue Potter père sous les regards idiots de ses amis.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Mais c'est pas le Lord qui est le méchant, lui c'est la victime! S'indigne Tom, ben oui c'est quand même de son passé qu'on parle...

-Vous vous foutez de moi? Tout les gens qu'il a tue, torturé, anéanti...

-C'est une victime...

-Bien, bien! Alors qui est le méchant? Dit d'une voix aiguë Narcissia.

-Ouais et si vous nous racontiez, nous expliquez, nous ...

-Qui est cette homme? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout ta l'heure? Comment se fait-il que ... que des mangemorts ainsi que Vous-Savez-Qui étiez là, et que vous soyez toujours en vie? Où sont-ils? Pourquoi tout d'un coup on se retrouve avec 2 loups garous et 2 vampires? Comment sont-ils apparu? Qui est vraiment Harry? Pourquoi lui et ses amis ont débarqué ici? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Je regarde, désolé, Lily qui vient finalement d'exploser. Je peux voir tout mes amis même Tom me regarder avec interrogation. Je me caresse le ventre par réflexe. Dois-je leur dire? Dois-je leur qui je suis vraiment? Ce que j'ai vécu, ce qu'ils vont vivre. Puis-je leur faire ... Confiance?

Finalement je m'assis sans grâce sur le fauteuil près de mon mari, qui m'enlace de suite. Je leur lance à tous un sort de silence, face à leur regard, je hausse les épaules et leur dit simplement: "Pour que vous ne m'interrompez pas.". Et je commence mon histoire.

* * *

><p>"Il était une fois, un gentil petit couple, courageux et qui combattait le grand méchant loup, eut un enfant. Un petit garçon, le portrait craché de son père avec les yeux de sa mère. On le nomma Harry. Ils étaient heureux. Mais voilà, un an et demi plus tard, le méchant loup apprit que Harry allait le tuer lorsqu'il serait grand. Le méchant loup était furieux, dans un excès de rage il partit chez cette gentille petite famille. Il mangea le père, voulut s'en prendre au petit garçon. Mais la mère lui supplia de le laisser en vie, elle se sacrifia lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à résonner le méchant loup. Par la force de son amour, le petit Harry survécu et détruisit par pur hasard le méchant loup.<p>

Tout le monde était heureux, le méchant loup était mort. Mais le petit Harry lui fut envoyer dans une autre famille, horrible et méchante. Puis à l'âge de 11ans, Harry découvrit qu'il était spécial, il était un sorcier! Il découvrit qu'il était idolâtré même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi... Il avait perdu ses parents, il avait une horrible cicatrice sur le visage et si les amis du méchant loup voulaient se venger?

Pendant 5ans, il apprit à utiliser la magie dans un magnifique château, avec des amis géniaux. Mais chacune de ces années étaient aussi synonymes d'épreuves, il rencontra la mort, l'amour, le désespoir, le courage, la haine... Il évolua.

Mais à 16 ans, tout bascula, il découvrit qu'il n'était pas un simple sorcier... Il était bien plus...bien plus...

Et ses amis aussi! Sa meilleur amie, la raison du trio d'or, était un vampire! Son meilleur ami était un loup garou! Mais se n'était pas fini... Neville s'avérait être un harpie, Luna une velane... Et puis Draco un elfe et Blaise un fée... Non vraiment ... Mais se n'était pas tout... d'autre personne s'avérer être des hybride dans mon école... C'était comme un virus... Certains sont morts ne pouvant pas le supporter d'autre ont fui, d'autre encore l'ont accepté simplement...

L'histoire aurait pu se terminé ainsi mais voilà... Ce n'ai pas le cas. Un groupe de personnes se faisant appelé le Clan Damoclès apparut. Ils tuaient pour que la paix reviennent disaient-ils. Bien vite on s'est rendu compte que ceux qui tiraient le ficelle avaient d'autre but en tête, contrôlé le monde de la sorcellerie puis celui des moldus et enfin gouverner le monde entier.

Beaucoup de sorcier hybride se sont écarté, ils avaient rejoint leur véritable famille, a quoi bon se battre? Pendant plusieurs mois, l'école vivait sous la peur. Puis le "survivant", le Harry qui avait grandi fut enlever. Personne ne savait quoi faire. C'était leur survivant, celui qui les anéantirait du méchant loup qui avait refait surface. Mais ce fut ce même loup qui fit un pacte avec son ennemi, Harry. Pacte qui se transforma en amitié. Oh peu de gens y croyait. Mais personne ne disait quelque chose.

Et de grands amour naquirent, des âmes sœur retrouvées, Harry qui trouva son Dragon, ils se marièrent, Mione qui trouva sa Lune, Neville sa Braise...

L'amour... La peur...

Et tout s'aggrava encore... Pourtant qui l'aurait cru? Harry tomba enceint, tout le monde était heureux, mais pas le clan Damoclès, non! Harry était un puissant sorcier, un hybride spécial, Draco aussi était puissant, il était le descendeur direct de la famille royale des elfes supérieurs! Cette enfant serait invincible...

Alors la folie emporta le clan qui voulait la paix. Ils se retrouva contre un autre clan celui de Harry. La clan de Zeus...

De jours en jours, les deux clans devenaient de plus en plus puissant... Harry ne savait pas contre qui il se battait, mais il savait pourquoi il le faisait. Alors quand on le priva de son enfant, une haine intense grandit en lui, si intense qu'on scella sa magie. Son enfant était scellé, il était scellé, on aurait pu penser que c'était la fin... Mais encore une fois ce ne fut pas le cas. Tous se qu'ils avaient à faire s'était retrouvé la personne qui avait lancer le sort et la tuer. Mais elle se cachait.

Alors Harry prit une décision. Nous étions en 1997 et Harry remonta le temps, il alla en 1976, là ou il savait où retrouvait "cette" personne.

Harry changea de nom, il se fit appeler Christophe Draco White, il ne ressemblait plus à son père, mais avait gardé les yeux de sa mère. Harry se fit intégrer dans cette école si spéciale. Il se fit des amis, mais son monde ne tournait plus sans son mari. Puis il arriva, sa vie reprit de plus belle. C'était presque comme avant. L'école, Draco, la magie, la paix. Il ne manquait plus que ces amis... Et ... son bébé. Son bébé.

Harry retrouva la famille qu'il avait perdu, ils ne se connaissaient pas, pourtant un soir de Noël, tout le monde fut réuni. Le papa et la maman de Harry. Le mari et les amis de Harry. Le bébé de Harry et Draco. La figure paternel de 1990 de Harry... La magie de Noël, dit-on.

Vous l'aurez compris, je suis le Harry de l'histoire.

-Mais...

-Tu es ma mère. Et toi mon père. Je suis Harry James Potter. Je suis un sorcier, mais pas seulement, je suis l'hybride le plus complet, je suis celui qui sauvera le monde.

-Mais... Que va-t-il se passer pour Harry et sa famille? Ses amis? Son clan? Si Harry sauve le monde, qui sauvera Harry? Demande d'un voix enrouée Cissia.

-Harry... Harry ne survivra pas.

Ni Lily, ni James, ni Sirius, ni Peter, ni Narcissia, ni Severus ne voulaient y croire. Pourtant face au regard fuyant des autres, y comprennent que tout cela est du sérieux.

-Pas de larmes le jour de Noël, je suis vivant aujourd'hui, je le serais demain, je le serais tant que je ne me serais pas venger, tant que je ne finirais pas ce que j'ai commencé. On m'a donné des pouvoirs c'est pour que je puisse protéger ceux que je l'aime et je le ferais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

-Quelle maturité! Déclare tristement Severus avec un petit sourire fier.

-Oui, Je sais quand je mourais. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai une dette envers la magie, elle m'a permis de revoir et de vivre avec ceux que j'aime, je lui dois bien ça!

Je souris. Je vois bien que les autres essayent dans faire de même. Pour moi.

-Au fait, tu as dit que tu étais un hybride spécial... Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Et bien je suis sorcier. Dis-je en transformant ma tasse en gâteau au chocolat que j'offre à mon futur parrain. Je suis un vampire. Je continue en montrant mes dents. Je suis en elfe, un fée, un loup garou, un centore, un géant, ... Je peux être tout ce que je veux. Je suis l'ultime hybride.

Je peux voir dans leur yeux de l'admiration, de la peur et de l'amour. Je suis heureux, tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes...

BOUM.

-Harryyyyy ramène tes fessssses! J'ai du chaud patate entre les mains!

* * *

><p>Bon on pourait croire que c'est baclé... C'est un peu ça... Mais c'est parce que j'ai pas la foie à écrire en ce moment donc ... Mais je continue, quand j'aurais fini les 7 saisons de DcHouse, et les quelques épisodes de The Vampires Diaries.<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	8. Chapter 8

Shalutttt!

Bon ben j'étais censée respecter ma propre fréquence de parution, mais j'y arrive pas! Pourtant je suis en vacance, … Mais que voulez-vous, je suis de nature parresseuse... Et puis, il faut dire que je lis d'autres fics en même tant … Et que j'y suis „légèrement" accro...

D'ailleurs sur une en particulier … Enfin c'était une revieweuse qui critiquait (pour ne pas dire insulter) d'autres reviewers parce qu'ils faisaient remarquer le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes, … Je trouve que c'est du n'importe quoi, critiquer c'est ce qui permet de se remettre en question et d'évoluer!

Sincèrement j'espère que vous ne me dites pas que vous aimez ma fic juste pour dire qu'on va mettre une review! Pour moi, si vous trouvez qu'il y a des choses à redire, dite le moi! Par exemple, je n'ai pas de bêta et je le regrette (bien que je préfère ne pas en avoir) quand je vois mes fautes de frappes ou les oublies de mots! Donc critiquez ou pas! Peu importe, si vous aimez dite le moi, si vous n'aimez pas dite le moi aussi, et si vous n'avez pas envie de le dire alors ne le le dite pas!

Voilà, ah ça fait du bien! Enfin je vais me mettre à écrire … Parce que je parle, je parle et j'avance pas dans l'histoire mdr!

Bref je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity.

Titre: Jamais moi sans toi.

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: Harry est dans le passé. A Serpentard. Il est ami avec Severus et Rémus. Il est marié à un elfe. Et Draco n'est pas si loin.

Oui je sais mon histoire par un peu en vrille, partant au Nord pour revenir à l'Ouest puis reviens au Nord et part au Sud et ... Enfin voilà quoi!

Merci pour vos reviews... Et tout et tout! Je suis heureuse qu'il y ait encore des gens qui lisent ma fic ^^'

**Ceci n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre, plus la fin de la partie Noel, donc c'est très court, quoiqu'il en soit, Bonne Lecture.**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

_BOUM._

_-Harry ramène tes fesses! J'ai du chaud patate entre les mains!_

Chapitre 8: Pour Noël, je veux un bisou sur la bouche!

"-Oh... Je suis gêné..." Dit une garçon d'une dizaine d'année, le sourire aux lèvres ... Pas vraiment l'air gêné, à sa droite se trouve Dobby.

"-Mike! Que fais-tu ici?" Demande Harry, sans se lever, sans se retourner, mais essayant de récupérer le fond de chocolat dans le verre de Draco.

"-Oh... Je suis venu te dire que Maya a dit à Yulou, qui l'a dit à Poil de Bison, qui l'a dit à McGo qui m'a dit de te dire qu'elle voulait que tu dises à tu-sais-qui, leurs rôles et leurs pouvoirs, que Tom n'avait rien à foutre ici et que Dob' est trop collant, aussi que Dum' devait arrêter les bonbons au citron."

"-Bien, alors va dire à McGo, qui le dira à Poil de Bison, qui le dira ... Non en fait laisse, si j'y repasse je lui envoilerais un message par moi-même."

"-Par tout les poils de Merlin, lui c'est qui encore?"

"-Vous êtes chiant à vouloir tout savoir!"

"-Je vais être Papa! Papa! Je vais être Papa."

"-Il t'a fallu du temps pour capter l'information, Potter."

"-Harry assis! On a pas fini avec les questions!" Crie finalement Narcissia dans ce capharnaüm.

"-Mais, et mes gâteaux?"

"-Plus tard, plus tard! Pourquoi tu vas mourir?"

"-Nous aussi, on est des hybrides?"

"-Comment vous avez fait pour remonter dans le temps?"

"-On va mourir jeune?"

"-Nous on devient quoi?"

"-Quand est-ce qu'on mange?"

Harry prend une grande inspiration. Jette un dernier regard à ces hypothétique gâteaux, et:

"-... Je vais mourir car j'ai fais un pacte avec le destin, ma mort contre un souhait. Oui, vous êtes des hybrides, c'est dans les gênes, seulement il faut une énorme vague de puissance pour les réveiller. J'ai utilisé un porteloin spécial. Oui, vous avez mouru jeune... Narcissia tu es la mère de Draco, Sev' tu seras son parrain, Rem' tu es marié, James...euh, Peter tu meurs, Sirius, tu es mon parrain... Lily... Et bien Tom, si nous nous mettions à table?"

Comme par magie, une table basse apparait, dessus pleins de biscuits, de petits-fou, de gâteaux maison, et j'en passe. Les yeux de Sirius se mettent à briller, ainsi que ceux de Ron. Puis le meilleur pour la fin, le sapin tout vert, tout moche et tout triste...

"-Mais... Mais! Sapin ! Notre sapin fait la grève ou quoi?"

"-Chéri, on ne l'a pas encore décoré..."

"-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande de nouille congelé! Sirius, Ronny, lâchez ses gâteaux et ramenez vos fesses! Dobby, les décorations, s'il te plait!"

"-Bien maître."

"-Mione, Luna allez me chercher les angelots dans ma chambre! James, l'étoile..., Blaise, Nev', Peter, allez me chercher du bois dehors!"

"-Mais..."

"-Tout de suite! Narcissia, Lily, les cadeaux s'il vous plait..."

"-Avec plaisir."

"-Mike ..."

"-Oui!"

"-... Va aider qui tu voudras! Et s'il te plait, ne casse rien!"

"-Ouiii!"

"-Dracoooo?"

"-Oui?"

"-Bisou?"

Et c'est comme ça, que Harry passa son premier noël avec son entière famille, son papa, sa maman, son mari, son futur enfant, ses amis, tout le monde était réunis dans une ambiance de joie, de rire, de blagues à rire debout, de jeux de mots incompréhensible, de boules de noël en mille morceaux, de papiers cadeaux éparpillés partout.

La magie de Noël, rien n'est mieux pour se reposer un peu. Mais juste un peu, car le jeu a commencé mais les pièces ennemis n'ont pas encore bougé. Poudlard sera-t-il le terrain de jeu? Harry et ses amis vont-ils s'en sortir? Lily et James vont-ils réussir à garder leur vie ?

Harry a décidé de retourner dans le passé, pour changer les choses mais aussi pour anéantir définitivement le seul point noir de sa vie. Mais si Harry étant si puissant n'a toujours pas éliminer son ennemi, quelle est donc sa puissance? Car un souhait au destin ne se fait pas sans conséquence? Si Harry a accepté sa mort prochaine, quand est il de ses amis? Mais surtout de son mari?

Tom a lui aussi décidé de revenir dans le passé, son excuse de la solitude est-elle vraiment justifiée? Ou il y a quelque chose d'autre la dessous? Harry et lui sont plus proche qu'on ne veut vraiment le croire, Draco est bien le premier a avoir du mal avec cette amitié, que cache donc ce petit monde?

Car Lily et Narcissia, bien que s'entendant très bien, restent tout de même deux personnes à caractères différents, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les pousser à se rapprocher?

Sirius, fidèle célibataire, pourra-t-il trouver son âme-sœur en ce cher loup garou nommé Ron? Mais ce dernier sera-t-il près à commencer une relation alors que son meilleur ami est en danger constant?

Hermione a bien changé, pourquoi ce changement soudain d'habitude? Luna en est -elle la cause? Ou bien l'effet?

Sirius et Remus finiront-ils ensemble? Car bien que beaucoup de chose les unis, leur maisons respectives accepteront-ils cette union? Nev' et Blaise seraient-ils là pour les aider?

Si Harry restent le chef des Serpentards, que Draco s'entend bien avec les Gryffondors, et que les autres maisons les suivent, cela aidera-il notre chère couple dans leur destinée? Mais surtout, Harry a un plan, comment les choses vont-elles évoluer?

* * *

><p>Si vous êtes intrigué par ces diverses questions, n'hésitez pas à lire la suite, je sais que je prend beaucoup de temps à écrire, ou à poster, mais j'ai la foi de ne pas abandonner! En espérant que vous non plus!<p>

Eternity.


	9. info

bonjour à tous (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore là)

ceci n'est pas, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, un nouveau chapitre! à vrai dire, c'est une annonce pour la reprise de mes fanfictions. Alors je sais, ça date, mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour la simple et bonne raison, que je n'ai pas d'excuse!

j'ai rédigé un nouveau profil, donc si vous avez du temps à perdre...

mis à part cela, je compte surement modifier certains chapitres pour 50% de mes fanfictions, pour que je puisse retrouver un fil conducteur!

ainsi pour ceux qui suivent "Jamais moi sans toi": je ferais des modifications à partir du chapitre 3!

pour "Quel cinéma": pas de modification sauf peut être en ce qui concerne les guillemets, les fautes, ...

pour "La folie de l'hypnose": je ne sais pas encore, mais surement comme "Quel cinéma"

pour "La rébellion du chat noir": comme c'est une histoire plus sérieuse, surement qu'il n'y aura pas de modifications par contre, la suite prendra un peu plus de temps

pour "Une dernière larme": c'est toujours au point mort

pour "Moi je suis riche et beau" et "Mission H": il y aura une réécriture totale

en ce qui concerne "Où sont passé mes muscles" et "Des idées, que ça": il y a eu suppression par ma personne.

Sinon, j'entreprends des traductions en ce moment, des histoires courtes/OS! pour vous faire passer le temps :P donc si vous avez entendu des ami(e)s parler de fanfic en anglais sur le Drarry et que vous avez la flemme de lire en anglais, envoyer moi un MP via mon profil, j'essayerais de contacter les auteurs pour une permission de traduction!

voilà, voilà!

bonne chance à ceux qui ont le bac/examen/oraux/entretien bientôt

bon courage à ceux qui sont en vacances et qui ont chaud (comme moi, aller plus que 3 mois!) ou qui travaillent pour payer leur nourriture en bon responsable que vous êtes ;)


End file.
